Lovely Fool
by Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans
Summary: [AU]A full blooded Draconian, Hitomi runs away from home, permanently shunned by her village because of a rare deformity. One day deep in the Fanalian woods, she meets someone who ends up changing her life completely.
1. Deep in the Fanalian woods

**Lovely fool **

**AN: **OMG! Another fanfic idea. Sigh…this is just something I felt like writing. So yeah, here goes nothing. Constructive criticism welcome.

oooooooooo

ooooooo

oooo

o

"It's _that _monster again. Poor thing, why does it keep showing it's face around here when it knows it's not wanted?"

"Yeah, I would hate to be it's mother. How horrible it must be to see that beastly thing day after day."

Hitomi looked to her mother for support and reassurance like she always did. Her mother's reaction was the same as ever. Blank and emotionless. Hitomi wanted to cry. _Why do they treat me like this? _Her green eyes darkened. A child of six should have been blissfully ignorant of such evils but, Hitomi knew she was different. She saw it in the faces of everyone that she encountered and her own mother reminded her everyday since she could remember. _Am I really worthless and disgusting like mommy says? _Timidly, she reached for her mother's hand to ease her pain. Her mother shot her a look of loath and detest, lip curling into a snarl. Whimpering slightly, Hitomi retracted her hand. She was the unwanted child. Her younger brother received all the attention in the world while she received none. _Why don't you love me?_ Hitomi looked up longingly at her mother again. She shrieked with horror as her mother's eyes glowed like demonic ambers, burning intensely.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hitomi awoke in a cold sweat. Wiping her forehead, she looked up at the ebony sky. _That dream again…More like nightmare… _She drew her cloak closer around her thin frame. Hitomi sighed, breath misting the air. She didn't miss her family. Not even remotely. When she ran away, Hitomi didn't even think about going back. To her, it wasn't an option. In fact, since running away a week ago, her life had become pleasant. Her existence was becoming more bearable with each passing day. No one could call her a freak here. No one. She had found a temporary sanctuary here, deep in the heart of the Fanalian woods. The forest here was as green as it was lush, vibrant leaves blending in perfectly with her mossy eyes. To her, these woods meant the start of a new beginning, a new life.

Yawning, she rested her head once again against her shoulder. Her mouth turned upward into a peaceful smile as she resumed her slumber.

00000000000000000000000000000

The sun slowly crept across her face, tickling her thick eyelashes. Stretching her arms out towards the sky, she opened her eyes. Fixing her tangled short brown sugar coloured hair, she went out on her morning stroll in search for breakfast.

She was walking down her own crudely beaten down path, when she noticed that all the berry bushes had been completely cleaned. Scowling, she pushed herself deeper into the woods. Hopefully whatever it was that ate all her berries hadn't cleaned the bushes deeper into the woods as well.

Feeling aggravated, Hitomi beat her way around some dense brush and almost tripped over something. The foreign object made a loud metallic clinking noise before it toppled over. Green eyes wide, Hitomi stopped curiously to examine what she had just tripped over.

"A bucket?" She mumbled to herself as she picked it up. Looking into the heavy bucket, her eyes bulged. It was filled 3/4s of the way with berries. Dropping to her knees, Hitomi began to gather up all the stray berries scattered over the ground. When she'd finished she sat down, cross-legged, eyes searching for any movement in the bushes surrounding her. Seeing nothing, Hitomi picked up the bucket and began walking again. _Someone must've left it here or maybe…Someone is here and is looking for it. _This sent Hitomi into stealth mode. She couldn't risk being seen. Her stomach rumbled painfully, reminding her how hungry she was. Reaching into the bucket, she began munching on the berries as she looked around herself with worry.

Eventually, she drifted back to the gigantic tree. Effectually hiding up among its many branches, Hitomi allowed herself to relax. She began to whistle aimlessly to herself as she hung her find of berries on a nearby branch, not knowing that it's shiny bottom could be seen from the ground. Still whistling, Hitomi started to think about her next meal, glancing down at her crude hand-made tools and her pocket knife. _Maybe I'll get lucky and snag a rabbit…_Fiddling with her pocket knife, Hitomi smiled. She'd caught a few rabbits already through sheer luck and a bit of skill. Hitomi knew how to set traps and skin animals. It was something she indirectly learnt growing up. To briefly escape the harassment and taunting of the village boys, Hitomi used to follow her father around as he went about his normal routine of setting traps in the woods, and skinning the dead animals he did trap.

_They must all think I'm dead by now. _She couldn't help but chuckle. _They didn't even bother searching for me. _Smiling, she started to day-dream. It was hard not to since there was no-one here she could talk to. Hitomi thought about a story she had over heard her mother telling her brother late one night. It was about a draconian woman who left her very own village. It was said that she left because she fell in love with a human. Everyone knew that when she had been born, an oracle had prophesied that she would become a queen. No one knew what had happened to her however, since she never returned to the village.

Hitomi liked the story, but thinking about it reminded her of her old home. It brought up unwanted memories. It didn't really bother her, thinking about her family she left. Hitomi felt that they had an acceptable reason for disowning her like they did. Leaving the small Draconian village, was the best thing she had ever done for herself.

Below her, Hitomi failed to notice a young woman searching the area. The woman was the personification of innocence with pale white-blonde curly hair that didn't even touch her shoulders and intense sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress, cropped off at the knees with a short cape flapping behind her.

Looking up with inexplicably blue eyes, she caught a glimpse of the shiny blue bucket lazily swinging back and forth from the tree branch.

Mouth opened wide, she cried. "My bucket!"

Her voice caused a very startled Hitomi to fall out of the tree. Thankfully, she luckily caught hold of the branch next to her.

The girl looked up with surprise. Hitomi looked very wild and potentially dangerous to her. She did look rough with scruffy scraggly dirty blonde hair, possessive green eyes, rumpled dark clothing, and dusty black coat splattered with a fresh layer of mud.

"Who are you?" Was her first response, moving away from the tree and the wild girl.

Hitomi sniffed, thrusting her chin into the air. "I could say the same to you. What are you doing here? This is my camp." She allowed herself to drop to the ground with a crunch.

This puzzled the girl further. "Your camp? Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" The girl looked at her feet and let out a high pitched scream. In front of her, small animal bones littered the ground.

"What is all this?" She gasped, clearly terrified witless. At any moment she could bolt.

"Rabbit bones…" Hitomi sighed when the girl's mouth twisted in disgust. "What? I gotta eat."

"Who are you and what are you doing here of all places?" The girl repeated.

"I told you already. This is my camp." Hitomi sounded bored.

"What!…Why? You still haven't told me your name."

Hitomi looked the girl up and down. Judging from her clothes, this girl was human and a rich human at that.

"Hitomi…." She muttered. "I don't need to tell you why I'm here….It's none of your business." Losing interest in the girl, Hitomi turned her back to climb up the tree once more.

"Ummm excuse me, Hitomi?…I'm Celena. I thought you might want to know my name as well." Celena watched as this bizarre girl expertly ascended the tree.

Hitomi grunted. "You didn't need to tell me anything…Frankly, I don't give a damn about you."

This slightly angered Celena. She couldn't believe the rudeness she was enduring. "Well then, Good day, Hitomi!" She stated flatly, strolling leisurely away. Celena had reached the empty berry bushes when she realised that she had forgot to ask for her bucket back. Grumbling, she stumbled back to face the barbaric girl.

"What do you want now?" Hitomi idly fingered her pocket knife.

"I came back to get my bucket. I want it back!" Celena demanded. She was surprised with herself. That had to be the rudest thing she'd ever said to anyone.

"So you want your bucket back eh?" Hitomi smirked and waited for an answer.

"Obviously!" Celena yelled, placing her hands onto her hips.

Hitomi barked a laugh, filling her pockets with berries. "Fine!" She yelled back. With a boot, she sent the bucket crashing down to the forest floor, berries flying everywhere. As expected, Celena shrieked. Hitomi continued to laugh. This was the best laugh she'd had in a long time.

"You rude monster! No wonder why you live out here all alone! No one can stand having you around!" Celena said, in a rage.

The laughter up in the tree ceased. Smiling smugly, Celena left. She didn't even bother with picking up the dropped berries.

Moisture collected at the corners of Hitomi's bright eyes. _A monster…have I become that treacherous? _Angrily wiping the tears away, she watched Celena's retreating back. _Just when I thought I had escaped all that…_

_000000000000000000000000000_

Celena clutched her arms for warmth. It was almost dark and she still hadn't found her way out of this god-forsaken forest. To make matters worse, it was starting to rain. She'd been wandering around all day, trying to find her way back home. _Why did I have to stray from the path?…Allen must be so worried about me. _Allen was her older and very protective brother. She lived with him in a grand house in Palas her parents had left them when they passed away. Currently, they were visiting the King of Fanalia, Folken Laucuer de Fanel. Celena took off into the woods behind the castle to go berry picking despite her hand maid's protests. She had been eager to explore the forest ever since she'd arrived. Now she was lost, cold, and becoming hungry. Celena had finished off the remaining berries in her bucket long before supper time.

Collapsing beside a large oak, Celena began to vibrate with sobs. Things were looking bleak for her. Rain poured unmercifully down on her through the oaks widely spaced branches.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have a family to get back to?" Hitomi leaned over the distressed girl. Her cloak, covering her face, rain dribbling off her hood. Hitomi looked almost evil like a shady mysterious character out of the fantasy novels Celena read before going to bed.

"I'm lost." Celena murmured, forcing herself to look up.

Hitomi's face softened with sympathy. She felt sorry for the girl. Celena looked frozen to the bone. the hairs on her arms prickling from the cold and her rosy lips were tinted a faint purple.

"Follow me, you won't last very long out here in the rain." She waited patiently for Celena to stand.

"Why are you helping me?" Celena spoke softly.

Hitomi shrugged. "Do you want out of the rain or not?"

Silently, Celena followed behind Hitomi.

"I'm sorry…" Celena whispered.

"For what?" Hitomi didn't stop to look back at her.

"For yelling at you….For calling you a monster." Celena bowed her head in shame.

Hitomi laughed wickedly. "For that! I'm sorry to inform you…I am a monster." Her mood became sullen and deathly quiet.

Celena began to wonder about Hitomi. It wasn't everyday you met a strange person who camped out in the woods for no apparent reason. _She looks normal enough…I wonder why she's out here. There must be an explanation..._

Hitomi eventually came to a halt, beaming a smile at the tree. She chose this tree because its thick branches and large leaves kept the rain at bay . Hitomi had experienced a few late spring showers out here during her short stay here. She was thankful that she had stumbled upon this tree during the first downpour.

"How clever…" Celena breathed, marvelling at how dry it was beneath the tree. Hitomi smiled in thanks.

"I'm guessing you won't be able to climb this." Green eyes searched a pair of equally blue ones. Sheepishly, Celena nodded.

"Thought so." Wasting no time at all, Hitomi slunk up the tree.

Celena's delicate features turned into a frown. _I should have known she would do something like this. Oh well, at least I'm dry here. _Shedding her small cloak, she sat down against the trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing? Stand up!" Hitomi questioned. From above, a crude latter tumbled down. "Climb up! Don't just sit there!" Hitomi huffed in impatience.

Celena blinked. "Oh…" She stammered before climbing up. Hitomi offered her a hand to steady her. "Thanks."

Hitomi took a seat, comfortably leaning against the trunk of the tree. "So, what brings you here besides picking all my berries?" Hitomi removed her damp cloak, hanging it off of the branch above her.

Celena sat down across from her. Unlike Hitomi, she didn't feel at ease sitting high up top this tree. "I was exploring…" She grimly wrung the rainwater from the bottom of her dress.1

"Smart. Didn't you even think about the fact you could get lost?" Hitomi clamped her mouth shut, biting her tongue. "I'm sorry…" She looked down remorsefully.

"It's okay. It was a bad idea. I shouldn't have walked off the trail." Celena sighed.

Hitomi gaped at her. "Just to let you know…You're miles away from the trail."

"Great…"Celena muttered.

"Where do you live exactly?" Hitomi inquired.

"Palas, but right now I'm staying at the Fanalian castle with my brother." She admitted. Celena hoped Hitomi could help her out somehow.

"Ah, so your family comes from nobility."

"Yes." Celena said carefully, eyeing Hitomi.

"Yeah, I know where the castle is. I'll take you back in the morning…That is, if you want to go back." Hitomi smirked.

Celena felt her spirits lift. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yeah." Hitomi ran her hands through her short hair. "If you ever come back, I want you to leave my berry bushes alone."

Celena laughed, covering her mouth to be polite. "Deal." She giggled, putting a slender pale hand forward.

Hitomi took her hand with a firm grip. "Alright, it's settled then."

It was silent for the longest time. Hitomi was content to sit back and enjoy the sound of the rain hitting the tree's canopy with symphony-like rhythm. Celena stared up at the leaves above her with child like wonder. She was beginning to think that being stuck out here for the night wasn't so bad after all.

Glancing at Hitomi with awe, Celena spoke. "I can see why you like it here. It's so peaceful..."

Hitomi smiled. "Yes, I do like it here. I can stay here without worrying about anything." She murmured softly.

Celena looked at her in puzzlement. "What could you possibly have to be worried about? Why do you live here? Where's your family?"

Hitomi laughed. "You ask a lot of questions…" Resting her hands behind her head, she sighed.

"Well, you leave me with a lot of questions." Celena quickly remarked.

Hitomi snorted. "Well, to answer all your questions, I'd have to go and tell you my life story. Most of it at least."

Celena became wide-eyed in anticipation. "I'm listening." She had to state the obvious.

"What? Oh, sorry to disappoint you but my life is my secret. You better not go babbling to everyone you meet that I live out here. I came here to get away from society…at least for now, anyways." Hitomi squeezed her jaw shut. She'd said too much.

Celena gave her a sympathetic look. "I just don't see what you could of done to make you want to isolate yourself. You're so young. How old are you anyways?"

"15, and like I said before, I don't need to explain myself to you." Hitomi closed her eyes, hoping Celena would leave her alone.

"Please Hitomi, tell me. Oh, come on. Don't go to sleep. Who will I talk to? Hitomi!" Celena protested, shaking Hitomi's knee.

"Celena…" Hitomi grumbled. She had the sudden urge to kick Celena from the tree. She chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Celena demanded.

"Oh nothing…" Hitomi mused, eyes still shut.

"You're no fun." Celena sulked, laying down along the large branch with her face facing the sky. "Well, how about I tell you about myself then? You can listen if you want to."

Hitomi grunted in response. With a smile, Celena began to chatter on about her life in Palas. Everything from daily life at her mansion to her travels. Celena told her about the dull lessons she had to put up with and finished with how incredibly lonely it was since she didn't have anyone her age to talk to.

Hitomi didn't show it but she was quite intrigued. She wondered what it was like to live such a rich lazy life like Celena lead. Hitomi could only wonder. As she listened, She thought about her own life. Especially where it was leading her. She knew perfectly well that she couldn't live out here in the woods forever.

"Hitomi? Are you listening still?" She chuckled, happily noting that her clothes seemed to be drying out.

"Yeah.." Hitomi mumbled.

"Where did you grow up?" Celena asked out of the blue.

"Small village." Visibly, Hitomi tensed up

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A younger brother." Hitomi whispered, keeping her answers short and simple

Celena frowned, wondering why she would want to leave her home. She continued to drill out questions she was sure Hitomi wouldn't mind answering.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Bread." Hitomi answered simply, smiling fondly thinking about it.

Celena tapped her lip, pausing to think of more questions to ask Hitomi. She was quite surprised Hitomi had answered any questions at all. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow."

"Do you have a favourite song?" Celena's face lit up with anxiousness. One of her favourite pastimes was singing.

"No, don't have one."

"Why?" Celena asked curiously.

"I don't know. All the songs I know from my village remind me of…"Hitomi trailed off.

Celena felt a stab of sorrow. "Family?" She finished off, eyes dripping with empathy. _Why did she leave her village for a life like this?_

"Hitomi do you miss them?"

"Huh?"

"Your family, I mean."

"No. Why?" Hitomi's tone became suspicious.

"It's just… I know I would miss my brother if I left." Celena explained.

"Allen didn't put you through living hell, now has he?" Hitomi's upper lip curved upward in bitterness.

Celena winced. "What happened Hitomi?" Her voice was gentle and soothing.

"Good-night Celena." Hitomi said curtly before she went completely silent.

"Hitomi…" Celena breathed through the darkness.

It wasn't long after that before Celena fell asleep. Hitomi remained quiet, eyes clenched, glimmering with tears.

_What happened? I was born…that's what happened. _Hitomi vigorously rubbed the tears clinging to her lashes away. _Tomorrow…After I show Celena back to the castle, I'll see what I can make of myself in town. Perhaps I can find lowly job there…Perhaps. _

**AN**: Drop me a review to tell me what ya thought. I'm not too sure about this one. sigh… Well, whether or not I continue this one all depends on if I get reviews or not.

By the way, Hitomi does have a deformity but what it is exactly will be revealed in the later chapters.

Laters.


	2. Changing the scene

**AN**: Thanks to the reviewers for their feedback and comments. they were much apreciated. :D Well, here's the next chapter for this fic. hope you enjoy.

To answer Honeypot's question: yes, in this fic Hitomi came from a Draconian village. hope that cleared everything up for ya. :) thanks for the review.

000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning, Celena awoke with a sickening groan. Waking up to a calm peaceful forest did nothing to relieve her aching lower back. That had to be the worst most uncomfortable sleep she'd had in her entire life. Arching her back in an attempt ease her tight muscles, she opened her carefree eyes. The tree trunk stared at her, laughing. Hitomi wasn't up there with her. This caused Celena a great deal of alarm.

"Hitomi?" Blue eyes darted around feverishly for the girl but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hitomi?" Celena's voice bordered on panic.

Carefully, she crawled over to the ladder she'd used to get up the tree in the first place. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she let the latter extend down to the tree's base. Awkwardly, she made her way down the latter.

"Hitomi?" She smiled with intense relief when she heard something walking through the bushes behind her. "Hitomi, there you are!" Joyfully, she spun around.

An ear-splitting cry rang out towards her, as a large bird took flight. Celena stifled a yelp, cowering with her hands clamped to her ears. Her heart was racing. It wasn't something she was expecting.

"You surprise easy."

Celena gasped, swivelling around again. Her eyes shot out with fear.

"Good morning to you too." Hitomi chuckled, openly amused at Celena's wide stare.

"You startled me! Where have you been?" Celena's gaze glided to the dead rabbit in Hitomi's hand.

"Breakfast." She smiled like a pleasant hostess. Hitomi held the rabbit up by its ears for emphasis.

Celena looked a bit taken back, but she nodded. "You're going to cook it right?" She eyed Hitomi with question.

"Ummmm yeah. What else am I supposed to do with it? Eat it raw?" Hitomi sighed. She knew Celena most likely assumed that she would or was at least capable of doing so.

"Of course, silly me." Celena shot her a fake cute smile, contributing to her over-all aura of innocence.

Hitomi sniffed loudly and shoved the rabbit into Celena's unsuspecting hands. Half of her wanted to see Celena's reaction, the other half just didn't want to hold the rabbit anymore. "Here, make yourself useful. Hold this for a moment while I get a fire started."

Celena stared at the dead rabbit in her hands for a moment. It took her a few seconds to react.

"eeeeeeep!" Celena screamed like there was no tomorrow and flung the limp carcass away from herself.

"You're easily squeamish too, I see…" Hitomi chuckled lightly.

"_That _was_ not_ funny!" Celena hyperventilated from the shock.

"It was from where I was standing." Hitomi pointed out, as she began to prepare the fire.

Celena looked down at the rabbit and shuddered. "When are we leaving for the castle?" She asked curiously.

"After we eat. You've gotta be hungry. I know I am." Hitomi fished out her piece of flint from her pocket.

As if on cue, Celena's stomach rumbled. "Yeah…" She respectfully watched as Hitomi nursed the fire to life. It hadn't taken her very long at all. "Amazing…How long have you been out here for?" Celena took a seat by the fire.

Hitomi shrugged. "Not long…Now where did I put my knife…ah!" She found it directly behind her.

"Is that so? From the way you handle yourself out here, I thought that you'd been out here awhile." Hitomi smiled at the compliment.

"What can I say? I know what I'm doing…" Flicking her pocket knife open, she grabbed the rabbit and calmly began to skin it. Celena went more paler than usual as her eyes came into contact with the rabbit's pink flesh, slick with moisture.

"I…I don't think I'm that hungry anymore, Hitomi. I'll…I'll pass on the rabbit, thanks." Her dainty voice became thick with queasiness.

"Suit yourself." Hitomi didn't look up from the rabbit she was skinning.

Celena put a hand to her own forehead and found it clammy. "I don't feel so good…" The grisly sight of the rabbit made her feel like hurling. Shutting her eyes, she pushed feelings of sickness down. Anything to avoid looking at raw rabbit flesh.

"You okay?" Hitomi noticed Celena's pasty and very sickly expression.

"Yeah, of course. It's just…" She shakily gestured blindly to the rabbit.

"Oh…I see. Not used to this kind of stuff, are you? That's fine. If you don't like it, don't watch. I'll call you when its done." Hitomi made a mental note to be watchful of things that might cause Celena distress. _Pampered sissy…_ Hitomi sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, keep up." Hitomi turned around impatiently to wait for Celena to catch up. They'd been trekking through the forest for awhile now. A few more hours and they would reach the trail.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something back there…" Celena jogged towards Hitomi, who was at a stand-still. She looked at ease, even comfortable walking through the forest. Hitomi was thankful for that. Last thing she wanted was a whiney Celena on her hands.

"Why have we stopped?" Celena smiled politely.

Hitomi smacked her forehead in exasperation. "I was waiting for you…" Rolling her eyes, she began to lead again. _She's always so…Happy. How can she keep a smile on her face like that all the time. Weirdo…_

"I'm so excited, Hitomi. You'll be able to meet my brother, Allen. He's really nice, give or take a few quirks. He's probably so worried about me." She sighed remorsefully. "First, he'll lecture me about not running off and being a proper lady…yadda yadda. Then most likely, he'll want to thank you for escorting me back home." Celena giggled behind a hand.

"If he's really that worried about your safety, then I'd bet he's out here looking for you." Hitomi's eyes were ever watchful of her surroundings. She was hoping that they were out here looking for her. The faster Celena was gone, the happier Hitomi would be.

Celena almost lost her footing. "You really think so?"

"It's the most probable course of action it sounds like he'd take." Hitomi paused. There was two possible routes they could take to get to the trail. The first route would take them a great deal longer and was a bit on tough side because of all the tree roots sticking up through the ground and it was on an incline. The other route was much shorter but was probably riddled with mud because of the rainfall last night.

_Take the shorter route. So what if it's muddy? You know you want to hear Celena scream like the sissy she is. That'll be a good laugh._

_No, we should take the longer route. I don't want a headache from all the screaming. Besides, it'll take longer because she will make a fuss. We both want her to leave sooner, don't we?_

_Okay, there's no arguing over that fact. Fine, we'll take the longer route._

_I knew you'd see it my way…_

"Hitomi? Please don't tell me we're lost again." Celena pouted as she looked around.

In response, Hitomi snorted. "Lost? As if. We're going this way." She pointed towards the agreed upon trail.

"Okay! Let's get going!" With enthusiasm, Celena obediently followed after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I really really really don't like tree roots." Celena mumbled as she stubbed her toe on yet another tree root.

"They don't seem to like you either." Hitomi laughed. She was in a pretty good mood since they were nearing the trail. Celena stuck her tongue out behind Hitomi's back. Smirking, Hitomi turned around. Celena immediately ceased her childish antics. "Here's the trail."

"Really? You're not teasing me or anything, are you?" Her eyes were hopeful but her tone was annoyed.

Hitomi threw her head back and laughed. "Go on, and see for yourself." Confidently, she stepped aside to let her by. Celena walked by her hesitantly, almost afraid to be the one leading the way.

"THE TRAIL!" Celena exclaimed, running out to the middle of it. "Hitomi, I'm not lost anymore!" Without warning she bolted to Hitomi and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you so much!" Celena chirped, ignoring Hitomi as she tried to pry her off.

"Your welcome, now can you let go of me!" Celena complied with smiles.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." Hitomi sighed. _Why is she twirling around in a circle?_

"Let's just get moving, please." Pulling on Celena's arm, Hitomi steered her in the right direction. _Why me? Why must I endure such treatment. I think that I am cursed beyond saving._

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Allen Schezar was becoming restless. He hadn't slept a wink since learning about his dear sister's disappearance. Sure, Celena was known to wander off from time to time but this was ridiculous. What possessed her to walk off deep into the woods? Crazy didn't even begin to describe how it sounded.

"Don't worry we'll find her. She can't have gone far." A voice reassured him. For Celena's sake, he hoped that he was right.

"Thank you, Lord Van. I'll never forgive myself if I lose her. She's the only family I have left." He patted his horse's graceful neck.

"Allen, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Van? Just because I'm a prince, it doesn't mean you have to call me 'Lord' all the time. You're a friend." Van smiled to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry it's a habit of mine…" _Celena where are you?…_His brow wrinkled in frustration.

"If we just stick to this trail and the guards to the bush, we'll find her soon enough." Van said, reading Allen's face correctly.

Allen smiled weakly, looking ahead for any sign of Celena. His blue eyes honed onto a head of loose pale short curls in the distance. Van laughed triumphantly.

"Look! There she is!" _And she's not alone. _He was curious to know who the other person was. To him it looked like a man. Frowning, he looked at Allen.

"Celena!" Allen's heart leapt wildly as he called her name out. His own voice rang inside his head. He had found her at last.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how long until we get to the castle?" Dully, Hitomi shrugged.

"It's a ways down." Feet crunched methodically on the gravel path. Hitomi began to whistle a tune to herself, mostly to shut Celena out. Laughing sweetly, Celena began to skip down the path to her whistling. Hitomi sighed but continued to whistle aimlessly.

"You have to teach me the words to this song. I've never heard it before." Feeling giddy, she hummed along. The tune was easy to pick up. Suddenly Celena stopped, an idea coming to her. "Hey, why don't you come stay at the castle for a bit with me? I'm sure no one will mind. Please? It'll be fun. I can show you around town."

Hitomi stopped whistling, looking at Celena in horror. "What! No way! It's not going to happen." _What is wrong with this girl? She's overly happy all the time, way too friendly, and not to mention odd and even a bit random. _

"Please, Hitomi? It's so lonely there." Celena frowned.

"No." Hitomi stated flatly, crossing her arms.

"But Hit-" Celena began.

"CELENA!" Directly in front of them, two figures on horse back appeared, galloping towards them. Celena stared at them in momentary shock.

"It's Allen…My brother, he's found me." She whispered to herself in disbelief. "Allen!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes.

Cold dread filled the bottom of Hitomi's gut. She had to get out of here…and fast. With Celena occupied with the arrival of her brother, Hitomi quietly disappeared into the sheltering forest.

"Allen." Naturally, Celena ran towards him as fast as her legs would carry her. Diving off his horse, Allen rushed to meet her.

"Celena, are you injured? Are you okay? Why did you run off? Why didn't you come back right away?" Allen hugged her fiercely.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad to see you, brother. So very glad." She returned his hug with equal zeal. Wiping her eyes, she pulled away. "I'd like you to meet, Hitomi. She helped me get out of the rain and took care of me, in a way. Without her help, I don't know where I'd be." Celena looked behind her happily, expecting to see Hitomi standing there behind her.

"Where is she? I don't see anyone." Confused, Allen looked at Celena.

"Hitomi, she was just here…" She murmured with disappointment. Taking a few steps away from Allen, her eyes scanned the area. "Where did she get to?"

Van dismounted, and made his way to Allen's side. "Whoever that was, she's gone now. She went off into the bush." With a gloved hand he pointed to where he last saw her. The girl's presence here puzzled him.

"Hitomi!" Celena ran for the forest, determined to find her. Instinctively, Allen rushed after her.

"Celena, there's nothing we can do. She's gone. Come, let's go back to the castle." He lead her away, an arm protectively placed around her shoulders.

"Goodbye." Celena whispered to someone she knew wasn't listening.

Van robotically took out a whistle and crisply blew it to signal the guards to come back._ Who was that girl?_

00000000000000000000000000000

Hitomi watched Celena and Allen leave the forest along with that man with the dishevelled ink-black hair. _She's gone._ Celena leaving left her with mixed feelings. She was glad she was gone but somehow she kinda missed her overly exuberant presence. Sighing, Hitomi gracefully climbed down from her high perch.

Brushing bits of twigs and leaves form her hair, Hitomi stared down the seemingly long and very lonely path. _Now's as good as ever. _Straightening her cloak, she began taking heavy steps towards Fanalia. Her goal? To find somewhere to truly call her home. A place where people would at least come to accept her existence. A place where no one knew about her curse.

00000000000000000000000000000

The sun was receding behind the forest when Hitomi stepped through Fanalia's wide brick gates. Even with the dying sun, people were still bustling about, doing last minute chores or chatting amongst themselves. Hitomi found herself smiling at the youngsters running about the streets, playing make-believe. They didn't pause to give her a second glance. Hitomi walked deeper into the city, eyes wandering about in search for any opportunity of work or lodging.

"Hello, miss! Would you care to buy a meat pie?" A hawker asked, his toothy grin missing a few teeth.

"No thanks, but I'd appreciate it if you would point me in the direction of a tavern?" She asked, keeping her voice polite.

"Ah, a traveller. I should of guessed from your clothing. There's one down at the end of the road here. It's a bit under-staffed but the food's good." The hawker replied, with an air of confidence in his voice.

"Thanks." Hitomi grinned when he mentioned that it was under-staffed. _Guess I'm lucky today. Hitomi the tavern maid sounds better than Hitomi the hermit crab. _With purpose, she marched down the road. When she reached her destination, Hitomi took a deep breath and pushed open the large wooden door. _Here goes nothing…_

"What can I do for ya?" A fatigued red-head asked, on her way to serve customers some drinks. The room rumbled with voices and dry cigar smoke. The tavern's atmosphere was homey and appealing to the eye with warm red and rich brown hues. Setting down her tray full of drinks, the tavern maid wiped her hands on her apron. "Do you want a room, a bath, warm meal, a drink, or the works?" The red-head forced a smile out.

"Are there any jobs available here, by any chance?" Hitomi smiled hopefully.

"Who would want a job here? It doesn't pay well and the drunks don't think twice before trying to grab your ass." The maid looked Hitomi up and down, her eyebrow raised at an incline.

"Someone desperate." Hitomi stated frankly.

Shrugging, the girl pointed the woman at the back. "You'll have to talk to Rosetta. She owns this tavern."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I didn't catch your name but mine's Yukari." Yukari offered Hitomi her hand.

"Hitomi, my name's Hitomi." She didn't hesitate to shake Yukari's hand.

"Well Hitomi, I think you'll get the job. Rosetta's been looking to hire for a few weeks now." Winking, she left to take a few customer orders.

A boost of happiness shot through her. _I can do this._ A genuine smile spread across her face. Optimism was new to her. It was a nice feeling. She took her time walking across the tavern, eyes drinking in the bar and the large stage facing the tables.

"Ah, a customer. Have a seat, dear. What can I get for you or has Yukari already served you? A woman with dark hair, gathered at the nape of her neck asked her with a motherly smile. She looked to be in her early forties with fine lines at the corners of her hazel eyes. She was a slime woman with well defined curves.

"Oh no, I'm not a customer. I came here looking for a job. I heard that you're looking to hire." Hitomi anxiously began to wring her hands.

"Oh dear…" Rosetta sighed, getting a good look at Hitomi.

"What?" Hitomi asked, perplexed.

"It's nothing really. I can give you a job but not with you looking like that. Oh dear…" Rosetta tapped her bottom lip.

"These are the only clothes I have…" Hitomi said nervously, in fear of rejection.

"You don't have any dresses at all?" Rosetta asked slowly, in disbelief.

"No…I don't…" Feeling foolish, Hitomi looked at her feet.

Rosetta laughed heartily. "Well, that's odd. I should have a couple of old dresses hanging about. You can borrow them for now. Consider yourself hired." She flashed Hitomi a smile.

Hitomi's eyes widened. Meeting Rosetta's gaze, she stuttered. "I'm hired? Th-thank you…"

"It's no problem…" Repeatedly, Rosetta snapped her fingers, trying to recall a name

"My name is Hitomi."

Rosetta beamed happily. "Hitomi? Such a pretty name. Come, let's put you into a dress. You can start immediately." Chortling, she ushered the girl upstairs.

In no time at all, she had Hitomi washed up and dressed in one of her old dresses. To her surprise, the dress fit nicely. "Pretty as a picture." Rosetta exclaimed at the final result. "Okay, I'll have Yukari show you the ropes in a bit." Smiling, Rosetta lead her back downstairs.

Hours later, Hitomi was cleaning, taking orders, and serving drinks along with Yukari. Working here wasn't all that bad, according to Hitomi but it did get tiring after awhile. "You're doing a great job so far, Hitomi. I remember Yukari's first day here. She kept dropping her tray." Rosetta praised.

"I heard that!" Yukari shouted from the other side of the room, sticking out her tongue.

"You should be working, dear not eavesdropping on other people's conversations." Rosetta teased lightly. "Anyways Hitomi, after the crowd dies down we can all take a little break." Hitomi nodded and continued on with her duties.

00000000000000000000000000

It was well into the night when the tavern closed. Travellers with a room, quietly disappeared upstairs and the other patrons left for home. Sighing, Hitomi took the chance to sit down and rest her head on a table.

"Sleepy?" Sighing, Yukari took a seat directly across from the exhausted girl. "Just you wait until the summer festivals start up. This place will be swarming."

"I'm not sleepy…I'm just resting my head." Hitomi grumbled, not even bothering to lift her head.

"You're not from Fanalia, are you? The clothes you came in wearing were different from anything I've seen. Where are you from." Yukari asked, interested in her new co-worker.

"From nowhere. I'm just a traveller, I guess." Hitomi mumbled to the floor.

"A traveller? How long are you planning to stay in Fanalia and why did you want a job here?" When Hitomi didn't answer right away, Yukari poked her head.

"I'll stay as long as I feel like it." Hitomi growled, annoyed that Yukari poked her.

"Not the talkative type, eh?" Yukari laughed lightly.

"Ha, ha." Was Hitomi's only comment.

"Hope you like chicken!" Rosetta joyfully sat a plate of food in front of both of them as she sat down with her own.

Hitomi jolted up, her nostrils filling up with the savoury smell of chicken. It took all her will-power not to gulp it down in a few bites. "Thanks, Rose. My compliments to the chef." Yukari chuckled.

"She'll be glad to hear them." Rosetta smiled. "I see Hitomi here likes it too." Hitomi nodded between mouthfuls.

"Whoa, slow down Hitomi. It's like you haven't eaten all day." Hitomi frowned, swallowing slowly.

Rosetta smirked at the frowning girl. "Hitomi, tell us a bit about yourself. I'm curious about you." The comment made Hitomi's frown deepen.

"What's there to know?" Hitomi asked, playing with her food blandly.

"I don't know, anything that comes to mind, I guess." Rosetta shrugged. "Family…Hobbies. You know, the usual."

"She told me she's a traveller!" Yukari squealed. "So, where have your travels taken you?" She leaned in closer in anticipation.

"A traveller at such a young age? That's interesting to say the least." Rosetta commented.

Hitomi felt naked sitting across from these two as they bombarded her with questions. However she dreaded the questions, she knew that they required some sort of an answer. "Yes, I am a traveller. No, I do not have any family. As for my hobbies, I enjoy travelling." It was a lie, but they wouldn't believe the truth even if she told them.

"No family? How awful…" Yukari breathed, feeling sympathetic towards the girl.

Rosetta patted Hitomi's hand. "Must be hard for you. I assume that you're going to need a place to stay?" She nodded respectfully. "As long as you work here, I'll let you stay here at the tavern." Rosetta smiled warmly.

"Thank you…That's very generous of you." Hitomi whispered.

"Think nothing of it. Okay, soon as you two are done eating, I want you to help me clean this place up and we'll call it a night." Bright and cheery as always, Rosetta was back on her feet again.

Yukari suppressed a giggle with her hand. "I admire Rose's energy. Wish she couldlend mesome."

Hitomi smiled. "Yeah…" _I have a job, a place to stay, and the people here are treating me well. What more could I need? I think I'll stay here awhile._

**AN**: well not too sure when i'll have the next chapter up for this. hopefully soon. well, please leave me a review and tell me what ya thought.


	3. You Again?

AN: Kinda short, I know. I promise to make that up in the later chapters though! Promise! And as for the delay...well, stuff happens and--um yea!

Lovely Fool: Chapter Three

**You Again?**

Looking out from her porch onto the castle gardens, Celena Schezar sighed deeply_. It's the middle of the afternoon on a gorgeous day and I'm cooped up here in my room. Why? Because brother thinks I might wander off again_. She tapped the railing with her fingertips in boredom. _I need to get out of here_. Gathering her skirts, she walked across her room to her bedchamber door. A frown emerged on her face when she found it was locked. _Looks like I'm stuck here. For now, at least._

With a dreary expression on her face, Celena sulked back to the porch railing. Normally, she was a very happy person but her situation was depressing her. _This is just perfect…_

"Hey Celena, whatcha doing?" Surprised, she jumped at the voice above her. Looking up, she found a face smiling down at her with a bouncy head of bubble gum pink hair.

"Merle! Hi!" The cat-girl laughed with mirth.

"Allen told me he had you locked up in your room. I didn't believe him, so I had to come see for myself. Naughty Celena…" Merle burst into giggles.

"I'm glad _someone_ find it funny." Celena huffed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the thought of Allen actually locking you in your room is just so bizarre. I always knew he was stark raving mad…" The cat-girl lifted her paw and proceeded to groom herself.

"Merle, could you do me a favour? Please? There's some smoked fish in it for you if you do…" Celena grinned smugly, knowing Merle wouldn't be able to resist this tantalizing offer.

"Smoked fish! You have some?" Merle's ears perked up dramatically.

"Uhuh, I have it here in my room." She paused, waiting for Merle's response.

"What do I have to do?" Merle asked, eagerly.

"All you have to do is let me out of here. You can do that right?"

"Can I! I can't believe you'd even ask me that! I take it that it's locked both ways right, right?" Tail flicking excitedly, Merle laughed.

"Yeah, it is." Celena called out.

"Okay, I'll be right down then!" Merle effortlessly jumped up onto the ledge of the porch, and climbed down the post connecting the third story with the second, with the nimbleness she was born with. Celena could only watch with fascination as she proceeded to deftly pick the lock with ease. Within moments, the door crisply clicked open.

Celena grinned at the broad grin on Merle's face. "Clever kitty…" Merle beamed at the compliment.

"Gimme!" The childish cat-girl signalled for Celena to hand over her reward with both hands.

"Okay, Merle. Here you go. You certainly deserve it." Celena smiled as she reached for the bag sitting on her dresser, and handed it to Merle.

"Smoked fish! Mmm, my favourite!" Merle poked her nose into the bag and inhaled deeply. "Smells delicious!" She purred with delight.

"Thanks for letting me out." Celena ruffled Merle's pink fluffy head. She was too preoccupied with devouring her savoury treat to even notice. "Hey, do you want to come downtown with me to check out the shops?"

"Nah. Lord Van will be finished his training soon, so I think I'll just stay here." Merle responded, licking her fingers casually.

"Oh, alright." Celena said, sounding disappointed. She was hoping Merle would keep her company. "Listen, promise me you'll keep this our little secret? Allen would freak if he found out I left the castle grounds again. I'll bring you back something nice if you do."

Merle chuckled. "Bribing me again? Okay, I'll keep this between us then. Don't be gone too long." She warned.

"Don't worry, I won't be. Well, see you later!" With a friendly wave and smile, Celena left for the castle entrance.

"See ya!" Merle grinned happily at her fish. _I wonder what else she has in her room…_ A mischievous smirk quirked the top half of her lip upward.

000000000000000000000000

Celena strolled through the streets of Fanalia with a bounce in her step. She loved being able to brose through the shops unhindered, free to go where she pleased. For just a few hours, she could forget about the fact she was a noblewoman and just be herself.

Intrigued by the smells coming from a nearby tavern, she stopped in her tracks. The smell was very inviting. Hunger soon overwhelmed her, and she walked into the tavern like a bee to its hive.

Sighing contently, Celena took in her surroundings peacefully. Her gaze passed over some middle aged men grouped together, talking heartily over a pint of ale, and lingered on the petit fair-haired tavern maid brushing hurriedly by them. Celena gasped lightly, eyes freezing on the girl. _I know her…But why would she--?…That can't be her, can it?_

"Can I get you anything, miss?" Celena blinked at the tavern maid addressing her.

"Yes, a glass of wine please." She answered, mind elsewhere.

"Alright, coming up. Have a seat. Miss?"

Smiling gingerly, Celena took a seat, all the while watching the honey-haired girl. _It is her! I would have never thought that I would have spotted her here of all places! She seemed to be too antisocial to be found in a tavern crowded with people. _Celena giggled as Hitomi rushed off for the bar. _She looks so serious. Would it kill her to smile?_

00000000000000

"Hitomi, would you take this over to the table in the corner there? Rose needs some help unloading supplies into the kitchen." Yukari handed Hitomi her tray, not bothering to pause for an answer.

Hitomi mumbled a curse to herself and stalked off to serve the wine. She roughly placed the goblet of wine onto the table, wine sloshing over its edge. "Do you want anything else, Miss?" Hitomi bared her teeth in an angry smile.

"No, thank you. I appreciate your asking though. It was very polite of you." The sweet voice and baby blue eyes looking up at her completely caught Hitomi off-guard.

"You!" She exclaimed in an outburst of shock mixed with rage and annoyance.

"It's nice to see you to, Hitomi. How have you been fairing? Good, I hope. Why did you take off like that yesterday?" Celena's face looked slightly hurt.

"I'm working now, I don't have time to chat." On the outside Hitomi appeared calm, but inside she was screaming with panic.

"Well, how about I stop by after you finish working? Allen regrets not being able to thank you properly for helping me when I wa--" Hitomi clamped Celena's mouth shut with a hand.

"Tell the world why don't ya?" She hissed softly. "I'd prefer to talk about this later, if you don't mind. Understand?" Hitomi said coldly, green eyes ablaze. Numbly, Celena nodded and Hitomi hesitantly removed her hand.

Celena swallowed hard. _She's seriously creepy when she's angry._ "O-okay."

"Good." Turning on her heels, Hitomi stomped off.

Rosetta and Yukari gave each other worried glances as Hitomi walked by the kitchen with a murderous look on her face. Curious, Yukari's head popped out of the kitchen to look for the source of Hitomi's anger. She stared perplexed, at the young woman sitting in the corner table. The woman looked pleasant enough. _What could she have done to put Hitomi on edge like that?_

00000000000000000

Celena planned on sticking around the tavern as long as she was able. It was nearing supper time, and Allen would be at the castle soon, expecting her to be safe in her room. The situation was frustrating her. She became more hopeful as Hitomi approached.

"Outside. Now." Hitomi drilled out in a monotone voice. She nodded crisply towards the door, looking back at Celena with distant eyes. Cautiously, Celena followed, hands folded politely in front of her.


	4. Mulled wine

**Lovely Fool --Chapter Four**

**00**

**000**

**0000**

Forcefully, the tavern door slammed behind Celena firmly, as if it had a will of its own. She flinched slightly at the loud crack, squeezing her hands together awkwardly to relieve some of the initial shock. A wispy breeze lingered around the surrounding area, drawing back her fine silvery hair away from the contours of her face. The crisp air glided across the rest of her features like a cool silky cloth. It was a pleasant feeling, but somehow Celena found it very unnerving.

Flicking a few loose strands of honey locks irritably away from her indifferent green eyes, Hitomi sighed and quietly found herself a spot on the earthy tavern wall to rest her back on. Turning her attention casually to Celena, she adopted a sour look. "You're really becoming a problem, you know"

Celena huffed indignantly. "Well pardon me for bringing up that my brother wants to thank you for helping me out, and the fact you mysteriously 'disappeared' as soon as he showed up!" She barked a laugh when Hitomi just sat there staring at her flatly, in the process of folding her arms. It was oblivious to her that the other girl either wasn't amused or frankly didn't care.

"Is that all you have to say? Good. Now I can get back to work." Hitomi shifted her weight forward, pushing herself off the wall. She was only able to take one step forward before Celena interrupted her.

"No! Don't go just yet!" Celena's eyes popped open as she practically leapt in front of Hitomi to prevent her from moving further. "I just don't get you! I mean...Why did you get all upset? When I said...Well, you know. Inside the tavern"

Hitomi narrowed her eyes sharply. "Unlike you, I don't like drawing attention to myself. As for 'getting me', don't worry about it. I don't plan on talking to you after this. If you'll excuse me, there are some tables that need my attention."

A hurt frown glossed over Celena's pouting mouth. "Why are you acting so cold? I just...wanted to thank you. Is that really so horrible?"

Hitomi inhaled deeply, holding her hands out, palms away from herself in mock surrender. "Fine. I accept your thanks, your brother's thanks on your behalf, hell and even the thanks of any other idiot who wants to bloody thank me. Happy now? Great. Wonderful. Splendid. I wash my hands of you." She rubbed her palms together briefly, a self-satisfied smirk denting one side of her mouth. "Just think, you'll never have to bother me ever again."

"You're...Unbelievable!" Celena cried out loud, her fluttery lashes blinking in order to try to hold back the stinging sensation that was intruding the corners of her crystal eyes. "And to think that I thought of you as a friend. Maybe it was wrong of me to think that way." With her head hanging heavily, Celena lifted on of Hitomi's hands up, and pressed a single mark into her rough palm. "Here...Take this. For the wine I ordered." Her voice was so soft that Hitomi barely made out what she said.

Hitomi swallowed hard, shuddering inwardly as she felt a sickening lump travel down her throat. She watched with an icy feeling buried deep in the back of her gut as Celena retreated down that grey, seemingly desolate street. Gravely, Hitomi opened her palm. There, staring up at her was a fat gold mark. "You didn't..." She growled, clenching her fist tightly around the mark again. The gold mark in her hand was enough to pay for the wine...and buy about two dresses at the market place. Expensive dresses.

"So you're trying to make me feel guilty are you!" Hitomi screamed at her bleary surroundings. "Sorry to disappoint you but it's not going to work! You hear that?" Her grip around the coin bit deeper into her palm as she continued. "No one's ever done anything for me! Anything! So...I'm...I'm not going to let anyone start. I don't need your damn charity!" Eyes stinging, she raised her arm up, fingers fumbling for a better position around the coin. Poised on hurling the blasted object through the air, Hitomi took two powerful strides forward and abruptly stopped. She found herself unable to follow through with her original intentions. Regarding the coin silently, her eyes observed every groove carved intricately into it. Was there some sort of barrier that prevented her from throwing the bothersome coin that she didn't know about?

Remorse perhaps?

00000000000000000000000

With her feet trotting dutifully on the hard floorboards, Hitomi shuffled back into the tavern. Yukari gave her an odd glance as she brushed by her with a jug of water in one hand and a tray full of dirty plates in the other. Hitomi chose to ignore her. Instead, she weaved her way through the tables to the back where Rose was sifting through platters of food, obviously looking for a specific order. Clearing her throat hoarsely, Hitomi took a cautious step forward. At the unexpected sound, Rose bolted up, her hands automatically jumping to protect her throat. When she realized who it was, her hands moved from her throat to the loose strands of hair surrounding her bun in embarrassment.

"For heaven's sake, girl! Don't scare me like that! Frighten me to an early death will you?" Rose shook her head in slight disbelief before returning to her search. "Well, what do you want? Do you have another order for the cook to fill?" Relief washed over her face temporarily. "There it is!" Grinning, she spun around with a plate of chicken, mashed potatoes, and a various assortment of local vegetables.

Hitomi fingered her apron lightly. "I- Well, that lady who ordered the wine eft suddenly, so she left me some money..."

"Oh, here." Rose smiled with understanding. "I keep most of the money in my apron." She illustrated her point by shaking her skirts. A rhythmic chiming of coins clicking together metallically found its way to Hitomi's ears.

Nodding, she extended her hand and dropped the fat mark into Rose's outstretched palm. With a swish of her skirts, Hitomi turned out of the kitchen and marched down the hall.

Rose blinked at the coin with wide eyes. "Wait a minute, Hitomi. Hitomi!" Obediently, Hitomi peeked around the corner, with an annoyed look. "This is what she gave you for one glass of wine? She didn't order anything else? Like a buffet?"

"...No. She didn't."

"Wow. She certainly left you a generous tip." Amused, Rose dropped the coin into the front pouch of her apron. "Here, Hitomi!" Rose smiled warmly as she held out her hand with a flourish. Metal coins clinked together delicately.

Hitomi shook her head, her short honey hair rippling softly. "I don't need it. You keep it, or give it to Yukari. Her hard work deserves something."

Skeptically, Rose looked at her with one of her eyebrows raised. "It's your tip. Here, take it." The coins in her hand jingled some more as if taunting her. Hitomi squared her jaw.

"I don't want the tip." She stated firmly.

"Nonsense girl! Now you take these and get back to work." The tavern owner  
scolded. Stalking up to Hitomi, she placed the coins into her hand before she could argue further. "Stubborn child." Folding Hitomi's fingers over her palm with her one free hand, Rose briskly walked off.

Hitomi heaved a sigh, rolling the coins over in her palm thoughtfully. They were still warm from being in Rose's apron.

_Maybe I would have been better off leaving that silly girl in the forest. What a pain._

0000000000000000000000000000

"Celena, you can't keep doing this." A tall figure whispered sadly, pausing to straighten a picture hanging off the wall. The snowy forest scene sat placidly, peering at him curiously from its spot on the wall. Sometimes he wished everything were as calm and serene as the Fanalian forest after the first snowfall. He knew such thoughts were fool-hardy, but he could still hope, couldn't he?

"I'm sorry, brother. I won't let it happen again."

The tall man rubbed his temples with a gloved hand, sighing wearily. "I really would like to believe you. Trust me, I do. However, I think we both know that it will happen again."

The young lady seated in the desk in front of him sat quietly with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her lips twitched. It was obvious she wanted to say something, but she remained silent.

"Just as I thought. Tell me, have I really been that horrible to you? I--You're the only family I have left. You know as well as I that we only have each other now. Maybe it's natural for me to feel like that I have to shield you from everything, you know? Ever since father..." The man shuddered, trying to keep all his unwanted memories at bay.

"... Left and mother passed away." Celena murmured, picking up where he left off. "Allen, please don't blame yourself. You know I won't stand for any of that."

Numbly, Allen nodded. "War is becoming more of a probability with each passing day, Celena. If you haven't realized that yet, now you know."

Celena blinked at him with large gaping eyes. "I don't exactly know what you mean by that." She confessed truthfully.

Allen pressed his eyelids closed for a moment. "What I mean is, there's to be no more leisure strolls for you. From now on, you're to have an escort with you everywhere you go. I mean it too."

"But--"

"But nothing!" He interjected, enraged. "You are lucky that Gaddess happened to see you last night wandering the streets… unescorted! How could you have been so foolish? Anyone could have made off with you, and what would I do then? Mourn for your loss?" He ran his fingers over his frustrated head, rearranging the part of his golden hair.

"Allen…" She murmured sadly.

He raised his hand, cutting off her sentence. "Enough. All you need to remember is that you need to have an escort to look out for your safety. The behavior you're displaying now cannot continue. I won't let it continue. Good-night Celena." Allen said sharply, taking his leave before Celena could utter a 'good-night' back, leaving her to think about her actions alone in the dimly lit room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gritty clumps of soil grinded against four large misshapen wooden wheels. Dust flicked up and slowly drifted towards the crisp late spring sky, creating a semi-transparent blanket across the road. Hitomi had never seen this much dust in the air in her entire life, since there was a distinct lack of traffic in the small remote village she spent the better part of her life in. She marvelled at the lopsided billows of dust around her, covering her mouth and nose with a hand.

"Come on, Hitomi. The dirt isn't that bad." Yukari laughed from her high seat at the front of the wagon. With its reins firmly in her grasp, Yukari made a clicking noise with her tongue to signal the packhorse to change course. The wagon veered to the right sharply. Hitomi found herself struggling to keep herself from toppling over.

"It's bad when you have to breath it in." Hitomi pointed out, scowling under her breath.

Yukari sighed. "Whatever. We're almost there anyways."

"I thought you said it was on the other side of the city." Curiously, Hitomi glanced at her riding companion.

"I know. We're taking a short-cut." The proud redhead announced. "We'll be there in no time at all! I can't see why Rose made you come with me. I don't exactly need any help."

Hitomi coughed dryly into her fist and shrugged.

"Then again, things will go quicker if there's two people loading the barrels onto the wagon."

The chaotic churning of the wheels was getting on Hitomi's nerves. The squeaking bothered her. Moments later, the cart turned abruptly again. Hitomi was roughly thrown into Yukari by accident, caught off guard.

"Geez, stay still will you? How am I supposed to drive with you banging into me?" Yukari grinned brightly, her shrill laughter sounding through the air. "Why are you so quiet? Don't sweat it. It's alright to smile. Last time I checked, it wasn't illegal." Hitomi sternly glared at her counterpart, brushing dust off her skirts that had accumulated there.

"Never mind then." Yukari whistled. "That's some glare you've got there." Clearing her throat, she smartly changed the subject. "I know you've probably already been asked this, but why did you come to Fanalia? How long do ya plan on sticking around for?"

"…I wanted to see the castle grounds, I guess. They say some of the statues in the castle gardens was influenced by the dragons that live around these parts…" Hitomi half-lied. " And, no. I don't know how long I'm staying." She itched to ask Yukari why she inquired, but she forced herself to keep her mouth clamped shut. Talking was something she'd rather avoid.

"Oh really! Remind me to take you down there to check things out there sometime. My cousin is actually at the castle right now. I'm sure we'd be able to get in." She punctuated her sentence with a sure nod.

"O-okay." Hitomi stuttered.

"It's not a problem, really. I have to go there myself to visit him. It's been ages since I've last seen him. He sent me a letter a month ago telling me that he'd be coming. I think he's here on important military stuff. He's part of the Austurian army, you see. Second in command of the airship Crusade." Hitomi could tell how fond she was of her cousin by her tone of voice. She was beaming with pride.

Hitomi inclined her head respectfully. "Sounds like an interesting guy."

Laughing, Yukari grinned from ear to ear. "Is he ever! He's always off traveling about. Just like yourself, I suppose." She paused for a moment, looking up longingly at the pale clouds above her. "What's it like?"

"Huh?" Hitomi whipped her head in Yukari's direction.

"To travel! You know," She paused for a moment, searching Hitomi's mossy eyes for comprehension. "What's it like? You must know." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "I wish I could travel. Instead I'm stuck working at Rose's tavern. As for my parents, well, let's just say they have their own expectations for me as well. Find a husband, have kids. The usual. A boring life, if you ask me. Yours must be exciting, full of adventures, new scenery, and new people each day…" Yukari sighed again.

"Hardly." Hitomi blew a piece of her hair away from her face, and rolled her eyes. Yukari had a very romanticized view of traveling. "I'd take your life over mine in a heartbeat."

"No you wouldn't." Yukari chuckled.

Hitomi snorted. "Yes, I would." Frowning, she sent Yukari a sideways glance. "Not knowing where I'm going or where I'll end up…gets on my nerves. Right now, it feels like I'm just rolling with everything that comes along."

Yukari's chipper face dropped a few notches, her eyes dripping with sympathy. "I'm sure you'll figure out something, Hitomi." The honey-haired girl looked at her doubtfully. "Do you know where you're heading next, at least? Next country, I mean." She asked gently.

"Heh, why don't you tell me because honestly, I haven't got a clue." Hitomi batted at the air around her face, cursing under her breath that the dust was slowly going to choke her to death.

"Oh. Well, how about going to Fried to visit the temples? Or to Basram to browse through the market they have there? Hmm..." Yukari pursed her lips in thought. If her hands were free she would have been fingering her chin as well.

"Maybe Palas." Hitomi thought out loud. "There I could find out for myself if the ocean really smells like salt. Besides, people coming through the tavern talk favorably about the city." She didn't know exactly why she was telling Yukari all this. It could have been that Yukari just kept on talking, making her feel like she had to contribute something to the conversation.

"There you go! Yea, you should go there next. Hey, where have you been anyways?" She asked anxiously, genuinely intrigued.

Looking down at her mud speckled boots, Hitomi decided that Yukari didn't need to know that the only place she'd ever been was the woods surrounding Fanalia, and Fanalia itself. " I've been around." A passing bump in the road startled Hitomi. Jostling herself back into the position she was originally in, she cleared her throat, and turned her head away.

"Around, eh? That's…a large place." Yukari shrugged. "Fine, you can keep all that to yourself if you like. I was just curious, that's all." Sighing, she drew the reins back slowly. The wagon creaked to a sudden halt. The motion caused Hitomi to bolt forward, almost sending her crashing into the beast of burden in front of her.

"We're here!" Yukari cheerfully exclaimed, oblivious of the fact that Hitomi had almost been launched from the wagon.

Hitomi glanced over at Yukari's side of the wagon. She blinked at the rustic brown building the cart was in front of with mild curiosity. "We're stopping here?"

"Yea, Rose wants us to stock up on ale before the summer festival. Since this is a brewery, this is our stop." Chuckling at Hitomi's silly question, she hopped off the wagon with a familiar ease, reins still in hand. She guided the packhorse down the ally way that lead to the back door of the brewery. Hitomi folded her arms crossly, and leaned back into her seat as far as she was able.

Yukari slowed the cart down, waiting for it to come to a complete stop before rapping on the back door of the building twice. A tall stark man in his late thirties wearing a spotless apron answered the door with a pleasant smile gracing his lips in greeting. "Ah, you must be the girl working for Rose. I recognized your cart. The order you're here to pick up is right here." He pointed at 20 decent sized barrels lining the back wall behind him.

"Thank-you Sir!" Yukari chimed. She wasted no time in stepping around the man, leaving him to scratch at his moustache in slight amusement.

"Do you need any help with that?" He offered kindly.

"Nope. We'll be fine. Thanks for asking though." Yukari was already on a roll, figuratively and literally. She was already in the process of rolling barrels out the door.

Hitomi took Yukari's hint, lazily kicking her legs out of the wagon, and letting herself drop to the ground with a satisfying crunch. The inside of the brewery smelt like musty barley and grain. Her nose welcomed the new aroma with contentment, eyes focusing on a huge vat of fermenting grain just to the right of her. The man with the white apron was stirring the top layer of the fermenting mixture expertly with a short wooden spoon. "If you change your mind, just give a shout." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We can handle it. Right, Hitomi?" Yukari assured him, simultaneously turning her attention to Hitomi. "Right?" Hitomi nodded in response. "Okay then! Let's get this done! We don't have all day!" She announced with enthusiasm, thrusting her finger into the air.

Whatever it was that had possessed Yukari, it seemed to rub off onto Hitomi. She accepted the work whole-heartedly, and began rolling barrels out towards the door along with Yukari. It seemed to take them forever, but they managed to finish loading up the cart just before lunchtime. Hitomi had to admit the work was hard. First they had to roll all the barrels to the wagon, then together they had to lift one barrel between them, and after that they had to hoist it up onto the back of the wagon. They started at the four rows of five barrels with a sense of accomplishment.

"That wasn't so hard," Yukari grinned, patting Hitomi's back roughly. "Now was it?"

Hitomi winced. "It was for me. My back hurts." Grumpy expression plastered on her face, she clambered back onto the front of the wagon while Yukari laughed at her expense.

"Just think, the festival starts in two days!" Yukari happily pointed out as she took her seat beside her.

"Oh Joy…That makes me feel so much better."

The red-head continued to laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Why not?" A voice boldly demanded. Maroon eyes bore through a chaotic mess of dishevelled inky black hair, impatiently waiting for a reply.

"You already know." Pausing for a moment, a face veiled by shadows glanced up at the speaker. "Don't look at me like that. There's nothing that can be done about it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand, brother." Dark brows furrowed as he glowered stubbornly.

"Van, just get ready." Waving his arm in annoyance above him, he  
breathed a sigh. "Please fix your collar, and do something with your hair. We'll talk about this again later. This isn't the time to be bringing this up." Straightening the cuffs on his sleeves, Folken Lacour de Fanel King of Fanalia, stood up from the elegant chair he was sitting on.

"But-"

"She can't come, Van, and that's final." Sighing, he rubbed one of his temples wearily. His persistent brother stepped in front of him, purposefully looking up at him.

"Are you afraid that she might offend someone?" Van bravely asked.

"Yes. As harsh as that sounds." Folken noted how tight Van's fists were balled together.

"You're stressing about this more than is necessary. Merle is fully aware of the problems that would ensue if I allowed her to come. Fanalia needs to maintain her ties with Austuria and Cezario. As her King, I cannot afford to jeopardize that."

"Just because she's--Doesn't mean--" Van muttered a string of profanities, and jerked his head to one side to avoid maintaining the eye contact he had with Folken.

Gripping his brother's shoulders with two sturdy hands, Folken managed a smile. "It's very noble of you to look out for her, Van. She's very lucky. One day, she may very well need that sort of protection. I've already discussed this with her, and we have agreed that it's best for her to sit this one out. Don't worry Van. I will make this up to her."

Van nodded slowly in response, finding some satisfaction in his brother's words. "Okay." He replied, looking at his feet, his voice carrying slightly embarrassed tones.

"Good. Now fix your collar, then we may leave." Folken stated, a smirk lurking behind his straight face.

"I don't see anything wrong with it…" Van's nose wrinkled in confusion as he inspected the rest of outfit for unsightly creases.

Folken solved the problem himself, deftly flipping Van's collar down, and smoothing it out at the appropriate places. "There." He announced in a serious tone. "Done."

Van rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. "I could have done that for myself thanks."

"Ah, you could have, but you didn't." Folken observed.

"Stop treating me like some infant!" Van whined, crossing his arms. "I'm 16, I hope you realize."

Amusement swirling through his mulled red wine eyes, Folken wasn't surprised at all with his reaction. In fact, he found the situation funny, but he'd rather die before telling Van that. Even after all these years, the image of his little brother looking up at him with those big eyes, goofy grin, and grubby palms seemed to stick to his mind. He often wondered if Van had somehow grown up without telling him.

Now, the little things he did for him, like adjusting his collar, sent him through ripple of nostalgia. He vividly remembered his father doing the exact thing for him. Folken always remembered complaining about it, and feeling like his credibility as a responsible young adult was being compromised, but he felt secure in knowing that his father cared. Van deserved that same care in Folken's mindset.

It had been a great blow to him when his father fell ill, and passed away. He was left scrambling to pick up the pieces. The responsibilities of an entire kingdom were a big piece to pick up, along with the added burden of a heartbroken mother. She seemed to just give up, like her life wasn't worth anything tangible anymore. His heart wrenched each time Van turned to him with droopy eyes and asked, _"Is mother sick? Why is she sick, brother?"_

_"She's sad, Van. Very sad." _

_"I don't want her to be sad anymore…"_

It wasn't long before Varie Fanel faded away from the world's grasp, right before their eyes. Her funeral took place on a cool spring morning. Van clung to his leg tightly as they watched her casket being lowered into the earth beside her husband, surrounded by new spring blossoms that only she could name. Folken remembered Van asking him if she was still sad, and if she really was gone. He was thankful Balgus was there to sooth him with his reassuring words when he was unable to say anything.

_"No, my prince. I'm certain she's happy where she is now," _He had said with a smile, _"and just because we can no longer see her, doesn't mean she's gone. She'll remain so long as we remember her."  
_  
Balgus was always there to offer his support. For that, Folken would be forever grateful. He took Van and little Merle, the sister they had both somehow managed to adopt, under his wing whenever Folken found himself buckling under stress. He couldn't help but feel solely responsible for them, because in a way, he was. Varie and Gaou were no longer with them. They looked up to him. But it would have been impossible to expect him to raise them on his own. It was comforting knowing Balgus had his back covered.

"Oh please," Folken remarked as he rolled his eyes, brushing off the invisible dust of the shoulders off the shoulders of Van's coat. "Now that you're presentable, we may go. Come on, we're late enough as it is." With that, Folken turned on his heels sharply and pushed open the door.

Behind him, Van made a grumpy face and deliberately ruffled the collar of his shirt, and opted to fix it himself, making it far from perfect. It was a prime example of childish rebellion at its best. Folken noticed the modification as they walked down the long corridors, but he didn't say anything. If he wanted to look sloppy, then he could look sloppy. It didn't matter to Folken. What mattered was he had tried.

Together, they came to a pair of wide oak doors, framing a stained glass window depicting a fight between a hero and a dragon. It was the door that lead to the grand ballroom. Van's eyes drank in the familiar scene in front of him from under his unruly bangs. He knew the scene well. He used to clamber onto his brother's lap with Merle right behind him, and he used to plead him to tell them a story. If Folken happened to be in a story-telling mood, he'd often tell them that story. He was only five at the time, but he remembered the day Folken came back home after finishing the rite of succession with detail.

_A glowing pink orb was thrusted into the air, and all of Fanalia roared with mirth. The generals bent down on one knee to swear their undying allegiance to the new King. _

_Merle and I clung to mother's deep blue skirts, Merle wringing her tiny paws on the pink sash that hung from her thin waist. We watched with quiet interest as brother strode towards us with solemn grace to receive her blessing. He killed the dragon. Just like the hero did before him. I couldn't understand why. Why did the dragon have to die so brother could become King?_

Back then, it was hard for him to understand the meaning of duty. All he had thought about was the poor dragon. Van still found the dragon's fate sad, but now he was aware why Folken had to do what he did. He was bound to the rite by duty and tradition.

_He still is._

The doors moaned like an old crippled man complaining about sore joints. A young male servant scuttled forward, and bowed deeply in respect before turning to announce the King's presence to the bubbling crowd. "Announcing King Folken, and Prince Van of Fanalia." The servant's voice rang clear through the room. Everyone's eyes looked to the door, their chatter ceasing.

"Greetings. I pray that you are all well, and are enjoying yourselves." Folken's deep voice boomed with a confident flair. "Please be sure to sample the desserts my cook has prepared. They never fail to satisfy my sweet tooth." Bobbing curtsies and bows, many of the guests offered greetings of their own. Folken received them all with a brood smile.

"Folken, where's Balgus?" Van whispered to his brother hurriedly.

"He's not here yet, but I'm sure he'll be here shortly." Folken replied smoothly.

Van remained behind him as usual, casually waiting for the pleasantries to come to an end. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Folken warmly shook Lord Cezar's hand. Cezario's King was as dull as ever, his burly moustache hiding the expression on his mouth. It was impossible to tell if the tall lanky man was smiling or frowning.

"You're late." A voice quipped at Van jokingly.

Van snorted, recognizing the voice almost at once. "Fashionably late, Allen. There's a difference."

"Your collar says otherwise." Celena giggled behind her gloved clad hand, her arm draped through her brother's protective one.

"It's good to see you're doing well, my lady." Van inclined his head slightly, trying to hide the fact his face was glowing by ignoring her comment.

Celena blinked at him with her china blue eyes. "It's good to see you're doing well too." To Van, she looked like a pale-faced doll, dressed up in her cream and baby blue finery. In his eyes, she looked almost surreal.

"How have you been, Lord Van?"

Van passed Allen a slightly irritated look. He hated it when he addressed him as 'Lord'.

"Not bad." He shrugged. "You?"

"Excellent. The summer festival has started, after-all."

"Well, it hasn't started just yet. It doesn't begin until midnight, as tradition dictates."

Allen laughed heartily. "Close enough. We're going to have to wander around downtown sometime to participate in the festivities." He grinned.

Celena gave Allen's shoulder a nudge. "'Wander around downtown'? Brother, I think you mean 'wander from tavern to tavern drinking.'"

Quieting his sister with a hand, Allen looked around himself, laughing in short dry spurts. Van sighed.

"I'm planning on taking Merle out tomorrow. You know, to see the festival and stuff."

The night Cali nodded. "Maybe you could take Celena along with you. Celena, do you want to go with them? I'm sure Van will be willing to escort both you and Merle."

"Yes, I want to, but I already have an escort." She responded sweetly. Visibly, Allen tensed. "Who?" His tone was sharp.

"Gaddess. He offered to take me yesterday." That seemed to calm Allen down a bit.

"Ah, I see." Allen nodded numbly. "I wonder what other arrangements you've made without my consent."

Celena frowned. "I was going to discuss it with you tomorrow morning, brother." She stated her brow furrowing.

"I'm sure you were going to." The smile Allen wore was tight, and didn't touch his eyes. He patted her hand. "Anyways, it looks like Lord Folken will be addressing us again shortly. We better take our seats." With her brother's arm guiding her way, Celena made her way to her seat, Van following behind them silently.

000000000000000000000000000000

Resisting the urge to slouch in his seat, Van opted to fiddle with the surrounding table utensils around him in boredom. Folken had already made his speech on peace and his hopes for Fanalia's future, and now there was nothing to occupy his attention. The table was vibrating with exuberant chatter and joy, and yet Van felt like he was off somewhere else. Folken's rumbling laughter shook him to attention, his knife clattering across his plate.

"Van, is everything alright?" A docile voice asked him thoughtfully. "You keep fidgeting, and you've been staring at your cup for ages. Are you hungry? The food's almost ready, I think. Van?" He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Staring at the gloved hand on his shoulder, he blinked. His blank eyes traveled up that gloved had to meet a pair of concerned blue ones. They startled him. Had he been in such a daze that he had forgotten that Celena was sitting beside him? "…Yea. I'm fine." He quickly lowered his face.

"Let him be." Allen chuckled from his seat beside her. "He's obviously tired. Did you have a rough day today?" He inquired. A flourish of white lace flashed across the table. Pouring himself a cup of wine, he studied Van's face.

Van managed a weak smile. "I guess Balgus has been pushing me harder than I thought."

Lowering the lip of his wine goblet from his mouth, Allen nodded. "Send me a memo the next time you're practicing so I can stop by and challenge you to a match. You know, for old time's sake." The smirk on Allen's face grew. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Van shook his mane of black hair in response. "I'm sure Balgus would love to have a little visit with his old student." In response, Allen lifted his cup up, and took a long dreg of it. Van would have done the same had his cup been full.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van ate his meal in relative peace. Allen made no more attempts at a conversation. He seemed occupied with talking to the young lady with fair hair sitting across the table from him. Van recognized her as being Lord Cezar's niece. She was completely enthralled by whatever it was that Allen was saying to her. Beside him, Celena picked at the food on her plate, scrapping her fork along its glossy surface.

"Brother, don't look so sullen." A smooth voice spoke from behind him, accompanied by a firm hand on his shoulder. "The night is still young. Try to look like you're enjoying yourself."

"That's easier said than done." Van retorted, without looking behind himself. Folken chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder. "Well, I best be off. There's a fair lady awaiting my presence."

Van grunted, turning his head just in time to see Folken escorting a young woman with an abundance of dark chestnut curls rippling down the back of her elaborate dress onto the dance floor by a pearl encrusted glove. Lord Cezar's daughter, no doubt. Van mused as he watched as Folken lead her into a waltz.

As beautiful as the princess was, another woman caught his eye. If anything, this woman looked like her complete opposite. Standing just off to the side of the dance floor, moonlight pouring down in a great flood behind her from an open window, was a small woman garbed in a grand ceremonial dress with intricate embroidery stitched into each fold of its fabric. The woman stared at him from across the room with large liquid blue eyes. She smiled shyly, adjusting the shimmering shawl draped loosely about her person, causing her long silvery locks to quiver around her. Van felt a lump form in the back of his throat. A lump he couldn't get himself to swallow. There was something very strange about her, but Van couldn't elaborate on the feeling. He squinted at her, noting on how the light shined off of her yellow earring dangling from her pointed ears. Where was she from, anyways? Van never recalled seeing her before, or anyone else dressed like her.

_A black cloud lies overhead, out of grasp, but ever-present. Who shall find the Seer? Before it's too late?Shall it be you, my dear dragon?_

Van blinked, looking around himself in sudden confusion. A wispy voice just spoke to him, fluttering through his mind. Or was someone talking to him, and his hearing was just becoming fuzzy? The woman's smile began to gradually want, loosing the warmth it once had. It became almost sad as Van locked eyes with her again.

_You should seek for her, for only she can see what will come to pass._

Eyes widening, Van froze, his curiosity climaxing. If someone truly was contacting him, surely the person could hear his response.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" He snarled out in a low growl, unaware Celena was glancing at him warily out of the corner of her eye.

_I'm right here your Majesty. Pleased to make your acquaintance._

To his horror, the woman curtsied at the appropriate time, bowing her head low enough that her fine silvery hair stretched for the ground. Was it a coincidence? Was he imagining things? Van would have liked to think so.

"What do you want from me?" Van muttered darkly, grinding his teeth together subconsciously. He didn't like the games this person was playing with him.

_What do _I_ want from you? Why nothing. Nothing at all. What do I want to give you? A chance._

Her milky cheeks remained serene; all traces of her former smile vanishing. "Wha--?" Van could have sworn that the air surrounding him had become icy.

_Hush now. This eye never received her full blood's inheritence. Curious...This I know, yet it helps me not._

Dragging the entrails of her dress across the floor, the woman approached him, her solid form liquefying each time her path crossed another person's. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of Van's neck stand on end, and his eyes pop out of their sockets. What manner of creature she that she could walk through people without so much as fluttering an eyelash? Van's heart jumped to his throat, pounding madly.

Large dewy eyes sparkling like starlight woven into a blanket of brilliant blue, softened with empathy, her puckered red mouth parting slowly. "Her heart is heavy. Resentment, sadness, self-pity have stained it. A heart's a difficult thing to mend. Patience is to be practiced. Love is to be learned. Trust is to be taught."

Van swallowed hoarsely. This incredibly gorgeous being was less than an arm's length away now, talking about something he knew nothing of, looking at him with such sorrow. A tear trailed down her face. "Why are you crying?" Van whispered.

A slender hand caressed one side of his face. "Will it be worth it in the end? Everything? All of the unhappiness, grief, sacrifice? Will it?" Heaving a long sigh, she allowed her slender fingers to linger on his cheek before she lowered them. "Pray that it will be." The lovely creaturebefore him uttered uttered with stern grace.

Van's brow crinkled in confusion once more. What unhappiness? What on Gaea was she talking about? "I don't understand…" He choked out, voice begining to crack.

The woman looked up at the ceiling as if startled. Gathering up the loose ends of her shawl she adopted a look of terror. It didn't suit her small serene face at all. "It begins...now." She whispered hoarsely to herself.

Van's head whipped upward to see what she was looking at. "What?" When he looked back, he found himself staring out at the dance floor. She had vanished, leaving no hint or clue that she had ever existed.

His ears suddenly became very aware of the sounds circling him, the reality hitting him like a brick. He stumbled around back in his chair again, eyelashes rapidly blinking. It felt like someone had squeezed the breath out of him.

"Van, are you sure that you're alright? You don't look it." Celena displayed her growing concern by pressing her hand against his forehead.

"She's right, you know. You do look pale, and that's saying a lot since you're so tanned." Allen added.

"His forehead is cold." Celena puzzled.

Van felt more than a few pairs of eyes wander his way. "Ah…uh…" Discreetly, he cleared his throat. "I assure you, I'm fine." He brushed Celena's hand away as an after-thought

Allen raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "I'm not so sure. You've been muttering things under your breath. Is there something bothering you that you'd like to talk about?" Celena's large eyes searched his flustered ones.

"No! Nothing is bothering me." He stole a quick glance behind his shoulder and sighed.

Mouth forming a small 'o', Celena watched him. When her brother's attention shifted, she leaned in closer to Van's shoulder. "Yes there is." She insisted, her breath tickling his ear.

"Is not." He whispered back, he thoughts sinking into deep contemplation.

Chewing the inside of her bottom lip, Celena mimicked Van by looking behind herself, her own mind racing with the cause of Van's strange behaviour. Folken brushed on by, leading Lord Cezar's daughter into another dance. Could it be that…? A small smile graced her lips.

Boldly, she pushed herself up from her seat, the feet of her chair scraping across the wooden floor with a squeak. "Van, would you like to dance?" She extended her arm towards him graciously.

Allen, upon hearing the question his sister had just asked, coughed, sputtering in his wine goblet. Wiping his chin, he looked up at her, eyes threatening to scold her. "Celena!" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Stunned, Van gaped at her. "Uh…"

"Great! Let's go!" Grabbing him by his hands, she coaxed him out of his seat, and dragged him away before he could find enough words to form a complete sentence.

Van found himself being smothered amongst great colourful billows weaving through one another. As vibrant blues, smooth purples, cheerful pale yellows, sharp and muted greens alike swirled by him, he began to feel very conscious of himself. Celena tugged impatiently at his shirtsleeve, ensnaring him back into focus. He nodded, taking her by the hand, initiating the waltz. Van was an adequate dancer, having been taught how to from an early age, but tonight his footwork was shaky. Smiling, Celena didn't seem to notice. His face became hot with embarrassment as Folken's laughing face hovered by him.

They danced briefly, stopping only when the mood of the music changed. Celena ushered him into the entrance of the ballroom's balcony. It was close enough to the table that Allen could turn around and see her, but far enough away from everyone that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Okay. You can spill now." Celena demanded, her voice growing serious. Van rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, avoiding Celena's stare. He groaned when she began tapping her foot.

"There's nothing to 'spill', as you put it." He tiredly said.

"And what if I said it's hard for me to believe you?" She asked cheekily.

"Well, then that's your problem." Van remarked, taking a few steps out into the moonlight. This was just what he needed. An interrogation.

"Van, please. Confide in me. I'm your friend, aren't I?" She pleaded with him, catching the cuff of his sleeve in her tight grasp.

Turning slightly, he looked back at her, and sighed in defeat. "Alright. Fine." He gave in just as easily as he had been conned into following her out onto the dance floor.

Releasing him, Celena laughed and happily trotted to the balcony's railing. "So, what exactly is on your mind?" She asked him, grinning.

Van's short and shallow footsteps echoed through the still tepid night air. Leaning his elbows against the railing, he looked up at the mystic moon, musing about what he saw before he was dragged off by Celena. "Did you see a woman at the table--?"

Celena laughed, unable to hide her amusement. "Why, yes. I did see a woman. Lot's in fact."

Rolling his eyes at her, he continued. "But did you see one with long silver hair worn almost all the way down the length of her dress with blue eyes and pointed ears?" He said, exasperated, pointing to his ears for emphasis.

Drinking in his description of the woman, Celena fingered her delicate chin. "Long silver hair…No, I can't say I have. Should I have seen her? She does sound noticeable."

"Are you sure you didn't?" He blubbered anxiously. "You haven't seen anyone of that exact description?" Tearing his gaze away from the mystic moon, he stared at her fiercely.

"No, I haven't. Is this what's been bothering you all this time? Were you looking for her?" Celena inquired.

"No, I wasn't."

Pausing, Celena thought some more. "Is she your lover?" She asked curiously.

"No! She is not!" He replied, appalled.

"Oh, okay. Is she your brother's lover then?" She pressed further.

"No! She has no relation or tie to me or my brother." His face began to flush.

"Then why are you looking for her?" Celena innocently questioned.

"I told you, I'm not looking for her!" Her questions were irritating him to no end.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense to me. Why would you be asking about her if you weren't looking for her and didn't have any relation to her? Strange indeed." Tapping her bottom lip, she hummed in thought.

"I can't believe I'm even talking about this." He grumbled under his breath.

"What's her name? Maybe I've heard something about her." Celena offered.

That question stumped him. What was her name anyways? She never told him. He pondered this for a moment before coming to a conclusion. If Celena didn't see her approach the table, perhaps she never existed in the first place. Maybe she was just a figment of his imagination brought on by boredom. Yes, that was it. She wasn't even real.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. It was a dream." He spoke softly. "Just a dream. Nothing more."

"A dream?" Chuckling, Celena's eyes trailed across the railing. "That's an odd dream to have, to say the least."

"Yea." Van scratched the back of his neck.

"Did she say anything to you in this 'dream' you had?" She asked on a whim, eyes still scanning the railing.

"Yes, but everything she said didn't even make sense." Looking at her with a curious expression, he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Do these stairs lead to the courtyard, or do they lead around the back of the castle?" Picking up her skirts with one hand so that they were no longer touching the ground, Celena pointed to a narrow stairwell that lead down from the balcony.

"Why?" Van asked, edging closer to her as if expecting her to bolt.

"I'm trying to find the easiest route to the palace gates." Smiling, she walked over to the stairwell.

"What?" He responded in a flat serious tone. "You're joking right?"

Shaking the pale curls surrounding her head, she giggled. "No. Do you want to come with me?" Taking a few cautious steps forward, she stepped onto the first step, daring to take another.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He beckoned her to step up onto the balcony again.

"Don't tell me you actually want to go back in there. Well, if you do, I guess that's your loss. I won't be long. Allen won't even know I was gone." Holding onto the railing with one hand, she eased herself down into a sitting position onto the stairs.

"I bet you said that to yourself as you wandered off into the forest by yourself." Crossing his arms, Van stood patiently, waiting for her to tell him that she was bluffing.

"I'm not going to wander off. If you're so worried, come with me then." She plucked and grabbed at her skirts, releasing a few heavy petticoats underneath her brilliant blue silk dress. Van watched her with a weird expression on his face. Folding the petticoats in the crock of her arm, she stood up, her now light dress swishing about her ankles, and descended the stairs.

"Celena!" He called out after her, his frustration level rising rapidly with each passing moment. Eyes wide, he couldn't believe it. She had been serious about leaving. How could she be so irresponsible? No wonder Allen watched over her like a hawk.

"Van, be a dear and don't tell Allen about this. If he asks for me tell him I've gone to my chambers. He shouldn't be back until late anyways. I doubt he'll notice." She chirped out in a singsong voice. A faint rustling of bushes was heard as she dumped her petticoats under them.

Internally scolding himself, Van willed his legs to trod down those accursed stairs. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this…" He chanted over and over under his breath.

"Thanks!" Celena's voice became quieter as she kept walking. "Please have a wonderful evening without me!"

"Celena wait!" He dodged around the bend, trying to catch up to her. "I'll go with you. Allen won't forgive me if he found out I just let you walk off and--At night of all times!" Heart pounding under the stress of the situation, he finally caught up to her.

She was standing there waiting for him as if she expected him to tag along, hands resting folded in front of her. Van was stunned. How could he have been this gullible? She didn't say anything, but he knew she was relishing in the fact that she had bullied him into coming.

"Where to?" He asked, completely defeated and slightly breathless.

The smile she wore streched from ear to ear.

0

00

000

0000

**AN: Thank-you for reading! To those that have been reviewing, or are going to review, you guys are making this girl very happy! **

To Random: I've actually never heard of the Great Gatsby. I just thought up of the title and it just stuck. Is the Great Gatsby a book or a movie? lol, now I'm curious about it. Thanks for the review.

P.S:Lot's oflove goes to Destiny Foretold (Mimi you quirky wonderful person) for giving me a much needed reminder that this needed to go up.


	5. Faded Jade

**Lovely Fool Chapter 5 -- Faded Jade**

**0**

**00**

**000**

"Here's the place!" Celena beamed, working her way around the crowd, Van at her side.

They had already spent a nice chunk of their time navigating through a tangle of bushes and trees surrounding the courtyard. So much for Celena's 'shortcut', as she had called it. Twigs had lodged themselves in Van's hair, frustrating him to no end. Celena managed to come out of the bush unmarked, save a few spots of mud clinging to the hem of her dress. He had picked out as many obstructions in his hair as he could, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't get all of them out.

"…A _tavern_? You wanted to leave a _royal _ballroom dinner at the _royal _palace, walk through bushes and puddles, to come to this dump?" Perplexed, Van simply stared at the building they were about to enter.

The musty air inside cloaked Van's face, and made him wonder what he was to expect from this place. It smelt of muggy human bodies swaying under the effects of alcohol, and cheap cigars. Why Celena was grinning like an idiot was beyond all common logic.

"Little miss!" A shrill male voice cried out, a hand waving at them hysterically. "Long time no…" He scratched his head, unable to remember what came after that. Shaking his head he blinked. "Where's the Chief?"

"He's at a party at the moment." Celena replied kindly.

"Without you? Now let me tell you, he'll be getting an earful from me! Count on it, Miss." Hiccupping, he took a bow, keeping his bandana in place with a hand.

"Thank-you, Pyle, but it won't be necessary." She laughed.

"Hey! Everyone look who's here! It's our very own little Miss!" The funny little man staggered away.

"Come on, Van," Tilting her head in the direction the man left, she smiled at him widely. "I'll introduce you to Allen's crew."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

As much as Van hated to admit it, he was actually having a good time. The tavern's atmosphere was homey enough, and the food wasn't half bad either. Taking a sip of his ale, froth spilling from over the thick glass rim of his mug, he sat back with contentment.

Celena was leading the Austurian men who had befriended him, into a long string of sea shanties, none of which he knew, but he was having fun tapping his foot along to them.

Sure, they were rowdy and a tad bit on the loud side, but their company was enjoyable.

"So ya know the captain, eh?" A big burly man by the name of Katz asked him, his shoulder span twice his own.

"That I do. I've known him for years." Swaying slightly on his bar stool, he continued.

"He trained in Fanalia. With Folken."

"The King taught the Captain?" The seat Katz was sitting in creaked as he leaned forward, intrigued.

"No, Balgus did. I used to watch them all the time, out in the courtyard." Musing about the past, Van grew quiet, tightening his grip on his heavy glass cup. He didn't want to tell him how lonely he felt, how out of place he was whenever he did go watch them. Folken had been his age at the time, and Allen around ten. Their sword strokes looked awkward and pathetic compared to Balgus' fluid ones.

His brother never did train with him when he came of age. He was always too busy with whatever it was that he did all day. King stuff, most likely. Resenting that Folken had other duties to attend to never did him any good. He did his best to push away the feeling.

"Ah, I see." Katz nodded curtly, reclining back into a more comfortable position.

Celena's sweet laughter caught Van's attention suddenly. She was standing way to close to Gaddess for comfort, looking up at him with a soft happy expression gracing her features. Van couldn't help but snicker when he thought about what Allen would say. It was a tough call on what he would do, since Gaddess was his right hand man.

"Yer Majesty! Yer Majesty!" Pyle exclaimed dramatically, raising his mug well above his head. "Here's to the King's long reign! May this beautiful country never…run dry of her golden ale!"

"Here here!" The other men boomed after him, raising their glasses as well. Gaddess followed suit along with Celena, a sly smirk indenting one side of his mouth. In unison they tipped their heads back, revealing the profile of their throats, keeping their cups vertical until they were drained. Celena merely took a sip of her wine discreetly.

Van emptied his glass as well, feeling the need to copy the others. Hours later, he regretted giving into the crowd. Correction, he would have regretted making that decision had he been conscious enough to feel regret after making it.

One tends to become less conscious after drinking. Van was no exception. The drinks kept coming, so he kept drinking them. As a result, he chuckled every time a crude joke was made, and staggered under his own weight whenever he wandered away from his stool. Faces became fuzzy to him, and noises louder than usual. Eventually, they stopped handing him mugs of ale.

"No more, no more! No more for you, yer Majesty!" Pyle hiccupped, intoxicated as well.

"Pyle, your mug please. I'm cutting you off." Gaddess demanded firmly, annoyed that he didn't know his own limit.

"You can't do that!" Poking a finger in the middle of the dark-haired man's chest, Pyle snarled comically at him.

"As your Capitan, I can." Sighing, Gaddess grabbed his cup, and walked away from the distraught man. "As for that guy, let him sit it out. He should be fine in a few hours. Don't give him anything more to drink, mind you." He addressed the tavern maid with the deep brown eyes and startling red hair with a familiar smile, laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, _Cousin._ Just by looking at him, I know he's done for the night." She beamed at him. "You planning on stopping by tomorrow? It's always nice to see a friendly face."

"Of course Yu! I haven't seen you since…well, a long time! Of course I'd want to spend some time with little old you!" He ruffled her hair.

"Ha! You just want to drink, you sly thing! Nice try, Gaddess. I'm not buying your little act." Laughing, she turned to go, pressing her empty tray against one side of her hip. Just off to her right, Van wobbled on the point of collapsing before Yukari caught his arm. "Whoa, slow down there! Here, sit down." With a concerned smile she eased him back onto his seat. "Just sit tight for a moment, and I'll go grab a water for you. Maybe that'll make ya feel a bit better."

Her words soothed him, even though he could barely make out what she said. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his clouded vision. His mouth tasted musky, and his breath wasn't much better. Numbly, he continued to sit, his mind unable to focus on anything.

0000000000000000000000000

"Maybe I should take him back to the castle." Celena eyed Van warily, wringing her hands in a guilty fashion.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Trust me." His happy expression dropped as Celena continued staring at him, resembling a worried mother. "Don't worry about him. Yukari went to go get him some water. Everything's under control."

"Your cousin? That was nice of her," She murmured in response. "But--I think I should have just left Van at the ball. He wasn't doing so good before, and now…he's much worse." Pouting she looked at Gaddess again. "I'm such a horrible friend."

"No you're not." He scoffed. "It wasn't your fault he chose to drink. That was his choice and his alone."

She smiled a small smile. "I don't think he meant to get drunk. Poor Van…"

Chuckling, he stroked her back with the back of one hand in a comforting gesture. "You're just too nice, Celena. Way too nice." He grinned boyishly at her.

Celena looked brightly up at him, a soft rosy glow touching her cheekbones.

0000000000000000000000

At the other end of the buzzing tavern, Hitomi was hard at work washing dishes, up to her elbows in soapy suds, when Rose addressed her by name. "Hitomi! Come 'ere for a moment, would you? We've got a rush of orders to fill, and many thirsty patrons to deal with!"

"Coming!" Her face remained stoic, the expression she always wore when engrossed in any task set upon her. That expression, turned into a sour frown after hearing Rose's new request.

She hated leaving the safe confines of the back kitchen. Hated it with a passion. Those 'thirsty patrons' seemed more intent on trying to paw at her backside than actually drinking. She had slapped too many hands away from herself than she could count. However, no matter how despicable the circumstances were to her, she had to do her job. Rose had been good to her, so in turn, she would do as she was asked.

It was comforting to know that Yukari had her back. She knew how to deal with the lechers. It never ceased to amaze her how confident the red-head looked each time she told the low-lifes off. Hitomi wished she could have that sort of confidence. The most she found herself able to do was swat the assailant's hand away and shoot them a dirty glare. If anything more than that was needed, Yukari was there to make sure it was done. For such a slight thing, she packed a lot of punch. It was comical to see her drag a ruffian out of the tavern by one ear after he had tried pinning Hitomi against the wall.

Peeking around the corner, she spied a dozen or so clean empty glasses. Rose was standing beside them, cheeks slightly flushed. That was to be expected, she had been working since midday.

"Fill these glasses up and take them to the table by the window there." She pointed to the glasses sitting on the edge of the bar, and smiled. "I've got an errand to run, so you had best help Yukari take orders and such while I'm gone, alright?" Chuckling she added, "The husband came down with a cold, the wimp. I'll only be down the street if ya need me. Yukari knows I'll be gone too. Take care now!"

"Okay." Hitomi nodded, watching her go. It was going to be busy with just her, Yukari, and the two cooks at the back taking care of the tavern.

Like a cautious mouse, she gathered as many cups as she could carry, and began filling them up using one of the many kegs stationed behind the bar. Her hands still had that chalky wrinkly feel to them from being submerged in water for too long. They felt bumpy against the smooth glass of the mugs.

As she was filling them, frowning each time a wave of froth managed to seep down the side of a glass, a flash of pale blue silk slipped across the corner of her eye. Nervously tucking a piece of straw coloured hair behind her ear, she glanced over and froze.

It was _her._ Why couldn't she mind her own business? Hitomi scowled, her mood darkening tenfold. She was so finely dressed that you would think she had just came from a royal ball. What was she doing here anyways?

0000000000000000000000000

Proceeding across the room slowly, avoiding all eye contact, Hitomi hoped to pass by everyone, unnoticed. However, as fate would have it, that didn't happen.

Celena did notice her, she could feel her baby blue eyes trailing after her. It was enough to make her want to duck under one of the tables and hide until she left. Thankfully, she didn't do more than stare at her as she walked through the crowd.

Miserably, she lowered her face, thinking over all the nasty things she had spat out at her in her last angry spurt. She was too preoccupied with that to even notice the black-haired youth taking a lumbering step away from the stool he was sitting on, look at her with a dazed expression, and collapse right onto her shoulder.

Hitomi was livid. The tray she was holding rocked unsteadily, and she tried her best to steady it with her other hand. Face contorting with disgust, she backed up a few steps. The youth was still limply leaning against her, slowly edging forward with her as she continued taking steps back.

"Get off me!" Hissing unpleasantly between her clenched teeth, she felt something tug at her skirts, and then found herself staring at the ceiling. Her backside throbbed with pain from a bruise that was surely forming there.

It was strange however, that she didn't hear the glasses on her tray smash onto the wooden floorboards. On the contrary, her ears were ringing. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain the breath that had been stolen from her. Her body tingled with a warm feeling, warmer than usual. The feeling became more intense until she thought she was being roasted alive.

When her eyes snapped open, she gasped aloud. The ceiling was aflame, burning brightly. Everything was on fire around her. Slashing, snarling, and scorching the walls black. Bright yellow-gold sparks were being tossed in the wave of heat as far as she could see, blinking at her fiercely, showing no signs of dying down as the flames continued to consume the building whole.

Bolting upright, Hitomi found that she was sitting in the middle of Rose's empty tavern, feeling the heat of the red ambers licking the floorboards around her. That's when she heard the screaming of the people outside and realized…

Fanalia was burning.

0000000000000000000000000

"Just hold on! I'm coming!" Putting on a brave face, Yukari dashed out of the back kitchens, running towards what had to be Hitomi's voice screaming in fright. It didn't matter to her that people were staring at her. She was in trouble, and needed her help. "Get out of my way!" Shoving people away indiscriminately, Yukari pushed a path through the throng of bodies.

She was stunned by what she saw. Hitomi was kneeling in the aisle-way, clutching her face desperately, gasping in terror, wet sobs shaking her abdomen vigorously. Wispy trails of steam rose from her dress, hair, and the floor surrounding her. There was a dishevelled youth sprawled on the ground beside her, quiet as the dead. She immediately recognized him as being the boy from earlier.

"What's gotten into you? What are you--?" Dropping beside her, she wrapped both her arms around her shoulders in a comforting gesture, crystalline shards of glass popping under her feet. "She's scalding hot!" She whispered hoarsely, unable to believe what she was saying.

A shadow rippled over them both as another young lady crouched in front of Hitomi, a pale hand slipping over her forehead slick with beads of sweat. "She needs to see a physician. Her temperature is…"

Yukari reluctantly let Hitomi go, as if she were afraid of being burned. "Lady…" Staring at the finely boned girl intently pawing at Hitomi with exquisite blue eyes and pale curls, her hands began to shake.

"What are you waiting for?" Celena demanded in a panic. "For her to die? She has a fever!"

"My lady, I- I…" Her words failed her, and she felt ashamed of the fact. How could she get herself to say that she didn't know how they would be able to even pay a physician, let alone find one. She had failed. Failed to help Hitomi. All hope dissipated from her face. How could this happen to her?

Catching Hitomi in her arms as she keeled over, she gave the red head a look of sympathy. "Then I will see to it that Hitomi is cared for. It's the least I can do for what she's done for me." Taking leadership of the situation, she instructed Gaddess to carry her out, and helped a groggy Van to his feet. Very typical of a sister of a Knight Cali.

"How did you k-know her name? You know her?" Jittering under the pressure of the situation, Yukari buzzed around Celena like an anxious bee, seeking answers as the gracious lady coaxed the sluggish boy out of the tavern. "Will she be okay? W-where are you taking her? Gaddess? My Lady?"

"The palace. Damn, she's boiling…" Her cousin answered gruffly, rubbing his five O'clock shadow with the back of his free hand. "Why?"

Planting her fists onto her hips, she glared at him seriously with all the determination she could muster. "I want to KNOW where she's going, you lug-head! I'm scared shitless for her, and….and, this isn't like her at all! People just don't suddenly come down with a fever. Honestly, man!"

"See ya." Was all Gaddess said back, taking his leave with Hitomi slung over his back piggy-back style. Celena trailed after him, supporting Van with a tight look about her features.

_What do I tell Rose when she gets back? _Yukari thought glumly to herself as she watched them disappear into the night. Sighing, she pushed back a stray piece of hair from her troubled face, and retreated back into the tavern. _This is gonna be one hell of a night._

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Blood red eyes accompanied by a pale angular face and stark silver hair scanned its chaotic environment of molten flame with an uninterested expression. They young man yawned behind a sleek black glove, boots crunching against half-charred wood. Lazily, he fingered the hilt of his lacquered sword, toying with it in boredom._

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are." He chanted in a playful tone. Grinning, he ran a hand through his short hair._

_Standing underneath a doorframe, he found what he was searching for. A short woman with wavy silver hair running down her back in thick ripples, wearing a ceremonial dress cut in the traditional style of her tribe, the village that was now crumbling into ashes. Orange highlights touched her hair amid the flames, delighting the predator eyeing her. She wasn't facing him, but he could imagine the look of sheer horror on her face. _

_His amusement grew._

_This moment made all his boredom wash away. "Found you." He laughed richly, pausing to savour the moment._

"_Please take me to my uncle." Her soft but strong voice boldly asked. The voice didn't come from a person who was frightened, the young man noted._

_He scowled. How could she stay so unfazed in these conditions? "Couldn't you scream just a little?" Rolling his eyes, he sauntered over, taking long easy strides. Absently he brushed some soot off his black and red uniform. "Honestly, you're taking all the fun out of this." _

_He ran a hand down the length of her silky hair, intrigued by the sheen of it. "My, what pretty hair you have."_

_The woman didn't flinch at his touch, she stood perfectly still. "My name is Sora," She spoke quietly. "Take me to my uncle."_

"_Yea, yea, I know." He growled out, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Mine's Dilandau. I'll be seeing a lot of you, Sora." His voice was as thick as the smoke around them. Nuzzling his cheek against her bare neck, he softly chuckled. "The Emperor will be so very pleased to see you. Very pleased indeed."_

_Pity, even that didn't get a rise out of her. How he loved getting under people's skin. He silently promised himself that by the end of it all, she would learn to fear him. No, she would learn to love fearing him._

"_We don't have all day, wench. Shall we leave before this rat-hole collapses on us?" Smiling in spite of his harsh words, he leaned in close to her pointed ear, making sure that his breath blew inside it._

_Sora didn't bother looking at him. She merely walked away, not waiting for him to lead her away. Anger flashed in Dilandau's eyes as he watched her retreating back. Unbeknownst to him, she already knew where Dilandau's troops had landed with their transport. She even knew when they were coming, and from what direction they were coming. The orders had been given weeks ago, and Sora had heard them. Nothing got past her._

_Her knowing had been enough to warn her kinsmen , and the rest of the village. They knew better than to let her warnings of the impending strike go unheeded. She was their Oracle, a priestess of sorts. Her words were always treated with respect._

_As for herself, she stayed behind, smiling at those who expressed their concern for her well-being. Her people would be safer if she didn't go with them._

_They had come for her, after-all._

_That was why she made herself endure the burning of her home. The only thing that mattered to her was that they were out of harm's way. Now all she could do was pray._

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_Run. _Her sickly voice rang through her head. _Just run._

Wild half-crazed green eyes widened fearfully in the muted red glow of her surroundings. Panting, she kicked her legs out in front of her one by one. They throbbed and sizzled in pain, the elongated muscles of her legs stretched out to their limit. She kept pushing herself forward. Stopping wasn't an option. She had to outrun the flames licking her heels, or be consumed by them.

A long cackle rumbled through the hot air, tangling itself inside the blaze. It caught her off-guard, causing her footwork to falter. The disturbance was all the inferno needed to sweep over her body, wrapping her in a thick blanket of boiling lava.

_No! Somebody…help me. _Tears pooled in her desperate emerald eyes and then she knew nothing but darkness.

_0000000000000000000000000000_

"_I 'ope everything's to yer likin' sweet 'eart." Metal grinded against metal, sounding raw to Sora's sensitive ears as a rusty door was forced open. The man escorting her leered at her openly, his rutty face progressing into a lecherous smirk._

_She stepped lightly into the dingy cell with all the grace a queen could muster. Closing the door behind her with a rattle, the man continued to stare at her. "Ya might as well 'ave a seat. Yer gonna be 'ere awhile yet."_

_But she refused to sit. Acting as if she didn't hear him, she pressed her two palms together and brought them up to rest just over her heart. Bowing her head, she closed her liquidly eyes._

_Grunting, the cell keeper locked the door, shaking his head at the small woman. "Suit yerself." With that said, he left her alone, strolling down the narrow hallway, keys dangling in their giant loop at his hip._

_Her surroundings were suffocating. They embodied everything awkward, angular, sharp, bitter, hard, anything that resembled discomfort. Flat pieces of metal lined the entire Floating Fortress, making it difficult for Sora to concentrate on her craft._

_Metal formed and shaped as it was, put a damper on her skills. It confined her mind to her body, stifling the range of her sixth sense dramatically. Anything she was able to sense in this state came to her in flickers._

_Sora did not let this deter her. She could get past these limitations if she concentrated enough. The Past was her mistress, and would allow her to view events that had already come to pass so long as she obeyed her rules. She was forbidden to change the past, and could not see any past event in which she was present. Her memory would have to do for any reference to her past. That was just how it worked._

_Clearing her mind of worldly thoughts, she sifted through a thick fog of fuzzy images and blurry faces. Focusing on one image in particular, Sora allowed all others to vaporize. Ignoring the source of distortion around her, she pushed herself into a small moment in time._

_A flash of white feathers blew by her face, several grazing her milky cheeks. After a few seconds of quiet observation, she smiled. _There you are, Dragon. Right where I last left you.

_One look was enough for her to recognize the youth. Her eyes lingered on him. She couldn't afford to lose him. Not now._

Wings like a dove's. Hair a Raven's black. Eyes of cheery wood. Heart of a Dragon…It's just as you said, Aunt Idalia.

_Pressing her lips into a half-smile, she began humming a haunting melody to herself, one her grandmother had taught her before passing away two winters ago. The vision before her disappeared._

"_Win dian. A lotica --" Abruptly, she stopped singing.. The metal around her was singing back, ringing with vibrations. She couldn't afford to lose track of her intentions now._

_Singing had been one of her grandmother's pastimes. One they both shared. She didn't have many memories of the rest of her family. Her mother had died giving birth to her, her mother's sister Eara had been killed in a raid when she was just a toddler, and Idalia had died at the hands of her husband, Emperor Dornkirk of Ziabach._

_Death had a habit of following her around._

_Dornkirk had murdered Idalia shortly after she refused to aid him with his goal of world conquest. Her ability to see into the future was the only reason he had sought after her. He had threatened to annihilate the entire village and the people living in it if she did not agree to become his bride._

_The sad reality was Idalia knew marrying him would bring about her death. She knew it from the very start. However, if it meant that her people would live, she was willing to do it. With Melef units lining the border of the village, Idalia agreed to the marriage. She had no choice, so she accepted her fate._

_If it was her he wanted, then he could have her._

_On the eve of the wedding, a petite Sora was lacing up the back of her Aunt's black wedding gown, when Idalia pulled away from her niece suddenly. "Sora, I'd like you to do something for me. When I die…find the next Seer. She will be born shortly after my passing. I want you to be ready for her coming."_

_Without blinking, Sora bobbed her head, pouting her mouth out in a slightly hurt expression. She willed herself not to cry, her Aunt wouldn't want that._

"_That's my girl," Idalia smiled. Even now at the brink of darkness, she still had enough strength to smile to bring comfort to a loved one. "There is another. The Dragon."_

_Listening intently to her Aunt talk about yet another person who hadn't even been born, she balled her hands into compact fists. "The Seer and the Dragon have it in their power to bring about the end of Ziabach's evils. Have faith and await them."_

_Then she went quiet. Sora went back to fixing her dress, and adorning her hair with tiny green emeralds. Gathering up her courage, she timidly asked her one question that had been sizzling at the back of her mind. "Why must you die?_"

_Idalia drew in a pained breath. "Because I must. For the next Seer to be born. For Dornkirk's bloody reign to end. For your happiness. For your generation, and the next. In the big scheme of things, I play a small part, and that part must be played_." _Behind her, Sora's little hands began trembling as she ran a comb through her ebony hair. "Don't be saddened. I won't be alone. My sisters will be there with me, and will meet me at the gate of this world and the next. I am not afraid."_

_Closing her eyes before a tear could escape, Sora sighed._

No, Aunt. I was sad because I knew that I would be the one left alone.

_She drew up an image in her mind of her mother and her sisters. They looked so proud standing side bye side together. So strong. For sisters, they had an odd array of appearances. Her mother had the same silver hair and deep navy blue eyes she had. She had been the eldest of the three, and always held about her an air of respect._

_Eara had been second born, a brunette with straight long hair and amethyst eyes. She left behind a son when she died, a year younger than Sora, by the name of Quinn. He was nothing at all like her, in appearance and personality. His mother had been gentle and calming while Quinn was a raging ball of flame with bright hair to match his mannerisms. Sora often had problems in dealing with him, for he had a way of awkwardly brushing off on people. When you got past his behaviour, he was pleasant to be around and often showed that he cared in endearing ways._

_The youngest, Idalia had forever been known to be the quickest to judge, and the quickest to anger. She did have calmer moments, but her fierce jade eyes warned onlookers that her current mood would not last. Stubborn to a fault, once she had made a decision, she never backed down from it. _

_Together they formed a trio, their bond strengthening by the gift they shared. Her mother had been able to delve into the Past, Eara the Present, and Idalia the Future. It gave Sora a twinge of jealousy. They were able to bear their own burdens together, learn together, and support each other._

_Sora knew nothing like that._

_One day, she would meet them at the gate of this world and the next, but until that time came, she had a mission to complete, an impossible task that could very well end her life. If that was the case, she would accept that, just as her Aunt had._

_000000000000000000000000_

Her body was numb. The steady beating of her heart against her ribcage was the only sound she was conscious of. Everything else seemed irrelevant. Each deep calm beat comforted her, for it was her only proof that she was sill alive.

She felt warm now, but it wasn't an uneasy warmth. It was soothing. Gradually, pressure was applied to her hand, and without thinking about it, she squeezed back. That's when she became aware of the soft fabric lovingly placed around her. It felt like someone had tucked her inside a cloud. A wonderful cloud. The aroma of lavender tickled the inside of her nostrils, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She was afraid the flames would greet her again if she did.

So she slept, lightly clinging to the hand enveloping her own.

00000000000000000000000

Resting his forehead briefly against the doorframe, Allen regarded his sister sceptically. "You're telling me that _she _is responsible for seeing you safely home that day? A tavern maid?"

"Yes, strange as it sounds." Celena answered curtly, not taking her eyes off Hitomi's sleeping face. Tenderly, she peeled the thin white cloth adorning her forehead off, and rinsed it off in the basin of cool water on the table beside her. "The physician has never seen anything like her condition before. It worries me." She bit the underlay of her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Hm." Shrugging, he pulled at his gloves, lost in his own thoughts. "I'm still upset with you."

"Why? I had an escort." Replacing the cloth on her flushed forehead, she looked at her brother in dismay.

"Yes, but you didn't talk to me about it first. You can't just walk away like that. I know you bullied the prince into going with you too." Rubbing the back of his head, he sighted and pulled a chair up beside hers.

"Van? I didn't force him into anything." Trying to keep the smile from tugging the corner of her mouth at bay, she locked eyes with him. "How is he feeling anyways?"

"Lousy." Allen half laughed, half snorted. "I doubt he'll be trying that anytime soon." His gaze shifted to the girl sleeping underneath a powder blue blanket.

"Her name is Hitomi." Celena said with undercurrents of sadness lingering in her voice. "I don't know much about her other than she ran away from her home. Someone must have committed a great wrong against her. She hinted at it once, but wouldn't say what happened."

"Is that so? How did she end up at the tavern then?" Allen mused. "I never did meet her after I found you that day. I didn't even thank her…"

Smiling she looked up at the wooden panels hanging overhead. "She wouldn't want your thanks anyways. You can try but if I'd bet any money on it, I'd say that would blow up in your face. She's peculiar at times, but I know she's trying to be a kind person."

Fingering his chin, Allen smirked. "Doesn't take well to 'thank-you's I take it. She sounds like a conflicted person."

"Yes, she is, but I do enjoy spending time with her. Although the last time I greeted her she treated me harshly. Sometimes I wish we could just start over again." Forgiveness and empathy washed over Celena as she lowered her eyes from the ceiling. With a caring hand, she smoothed the blanket covering the small green-eyed girl out, humming to herself as she did.

Allen fell silent, content to just watch and listen to his sister attentively if she had anything else to say. He breathed in and out, and tried relaxing his sore shoulder. The room was a bit too eerily quiet for his tastes, but the rest of the room was peaceful, decorated in simple clean pastel colours.

"I'm relieved that she pulled through." His sister whispered. "How was I to know that her temperature would drop as suddenly as it had risen? The physician wants to keep an eye on her."

She giggled abruptly, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth like she had just thought of something amusing. Bubbling grin on her face, she glanced up at him merrily.

"What is it?" Allen asked, intrigued.

"She's going to be angry with me when she wakes. Just you wait and see." She laughed.

Rolling his brilliant blue eyes, he looked at Hitomi and seriously wondered if Celena was talking about the same girl. She didn't look like the explosive type. Then again, she was sleeping. He would have to see, now wouldn't he?

_000000000000000000000000000_

The ears sitting atop Merle's mop of pink hair and silky stood erect as the irritated cat-girl made a sour face. "I can't believe she did this to you, Lord Van!" She all but wailed at a the groaning prince, who was wearily clutching his head.

"Merle…quiet." He inched away from her slowly, sitting on the edge of his bed, back hunched over.

"She dragged you off into the night, and-- Oh was I so worried about you when you didn't return with Lord Folken…" Her face twisted into a horrified snarl. "She didn't…She didn't try to seduce you, did she! Lord Van!"

Without warning, she latched herself onto his body, ignoring his complaints. Nuzzling in closer, she began what she thought was comforting him by patting at his hair and checking his forehead for a fever. Her fretting was incessant as was the concerned look in her eyes. Van could only sigh.

"And then Lord Folken just laughed at you when you stumbled home. I was so scared! I thought that someone had mugged you and--" He covered her mouth, putting an end to her prattling.

"Merle, it's okay. Really. I'm fine now." Still allowing her to cling, he rolled his eyes. As much as he loved her, her ways of showing that she cared were too radical at times. Maybe it was a cat-girl thing.

Merle continued to whine. "No it's not! I should talk to Celena about this. After-all this is all _her_ fault!"

"It isn't Merle!" Van hissed, rubbing his throbbing temple with his free hand. Raising his voice even a little hurt. "It's my fault. Not hers." She went silent after that. He felt grateful.

"Listen, I'd like you to do me a favour…" Her ears perked up expectantly, her face lighting up. Good. He had her attention. "Could you go and get me something to drink? My throat is parched…" Letting his hand linger on his neck, he made a smacking sound with his lips to illustrate his point.

"Okay Lord Van! I'll be right back!" Bounding off down the hall on all fours, she took off, a silly grin slapped onto her face. How she loved running errands for her lord.

Now was his chance. While she was gone he could slip away. But he had to be quick about it. She could be back within moments. Wasting no time, he rolled off his mattress, hitting the floorboards with a bang. He comically patted at his joggled head as he bolted out his door, running bravely into the open corridor.

He sprinted down to the first bend, half-hazardly colliding into the corner as he rounded it. Eyes spinning, he dashed forward again, unknowingly running into…

…the middle of Folken's chest.

The Fanalian King shook his head lightly at his younger brother, eyes looking down at him in amusement. "So you are awake."

That didn't register with Van's brain. He blinked like a fool and shakily swallowed. "H-hello brother."

"Good-afternoon." Folken nodded.

"Uh…"

"Balgus has been wondering where you are. He waited for you in the courtyard this morning, but I told him that it wouldn't hurt if you missed one day's worth of lessons. When you see him, I expect you to give him a long-winded apology." Raising a silver eyebrow, he watched as Van slithered out of his way, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"…Okay." He murmured to his feet.

Folken smiled to himself, wondering if Merle had seen him at all today. She normally hovered around him everywhere he went. "I trust you won't let yesterday's actions repeat themselves." He stated firmly.

"N-no. I mean…Yes! It won't happen again." Van looked up slightly, guilt outlining his facial features.

"Fair enough. I'll see you later then." There wasan ominous uncurrent in his tone that Van picked up on, like he was leaving something out. He didn't comment on it, and dissmissed it almost instantly.Calm as ever,Folken continued on his path around the corner and was soon out of Van's sight.

When he was certain Folken could no longer hear him, Van ran a hand down his face, stretching one side of it out pathetically. He was ashamed he had missed his lesson. Groaning he contemplated how upset Balgus was, and if he should go talk to him now or leave him alone to cool off. This was not good.

Taking in a sharp breath, he remembered what he had previously been doing. Running away from that clingy mess of adorable pink fluff. He ran down the halls at full speed now, praying to some higher power that she wouldn't find him. Not now at least.

Stopping suddenly, he doubled over panting. With a stray hand, he accidentally reached out to stable himself against a door, not knowing that it was slightly ajar. He half-fell into a neat room, catching himself before he slipped to the ground.

Two pairs of blue eyes stared at him curiously, one pair a few shades lighter than the other. "Van? Are you alright?"

"Celena? Allen?" He gasped for air, gaze darting between the two.

Celena smiled at him while Allen just stared, bewildered. "Hi Van!"

"Hi…" Something was off here, something funny. He felt a weight hanging about the room, a presence that made his senses itch. Scanning the room, he noticed a lump on the bed, silky honey coloured hair poking out from under a pale blue blanket.

It was Van's turn to stare. "Who's that?" He limply shot a finger in the direction of the lump.

"Someone who doesn't feel well." Allen answered, getting up from his chair. "I should go. A message for me I should pick up. Celena, please wait here." He drawled out, walking past Van on his way out.

Gulping, Van turned towards him. "If Merle talks to you…"

"I don't know where you are. I got it." The Knight Cali smirked before vanishing down the halls.

Celena's eyes followed the sound of his footsteps down the corridor, her face glazing over in a determined manner. Chair legs scrapped against the wood beneath them with a screech as she shot up unexpectedly. "Please excuse me for a moment," She whispered to Van, stealing a glance at the lump before following after her brother. "Allen! Wait!"

Wiping his forearm over his slick forehead, he sighed. He was drained. All of the running and crashing into things had taken its toll.

That bed was starting to look damn comfortable. Compared to the stiff wooden chairs, that is. Surely the lump wouldn't mind it if he sat down at the foot of the bed. It wasn't using that spot anyways. What could it hurt? He sat down gently as to not disturb the lump.

It was so very soft. Van's eyes were now half-lidded. Before he could stop himself, he had tipped over onto his side, laying across the end of the bed, asleep.

000000000000000000000000000

Shifting restlessly, Hitomi turned over onto her stomach, the cloth over her forehead slipping off onto her pillow, wetting the fabric. Her eyes half-fluttered open, delicate eyelashes fanning out in a brown-gold arch. Groggily, she propped herself up onto her elbows, adjusting to the light of the room. She felt weak and disoriented.

Where was she anyways? This place didn't look familiar.

Flopping back down onto the deep folds of the blanket around her, she moaned heavily into her pillow. That's when she felt something press up against her foot. A dog perhaps? Hitomi hated dogs, and they seemed to return the feeling.

Gloomily swivelling her head in the direction of the foot of the bed, she gasped. There was a boy laying there! She instantly became alert, rising from her warm spot.

The boy opened one eye and stared at her. Hitomi's blood began to boil as the pervert leapt up with a panicked look.

"Y-you're a girl!" He exclaimed. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "This isn't what you think!" The boy waved his arms at her in distress.

There was something about him that caught her attention. She squinted at him. Now she saw it. He was the same boy who had fallen on her at the tavern.

"You!" She pointed fiercely at him, ignoring his confused stare.

"Huh?"

"Pervert!" Grabbing the nearest object in reach, a basin sitting on the table near her bed, she chucked it squarely at his head, water splashing on her bed and the wall. The black-haired boy flew off the end of the bed, and landed onto the ground with a deep thud.

She didn't dare peek over to see if he was okay. Instead, she pulled the blankets up to her chin and inched as far away from him as she could. Her mind raced through all the possibilities of how she ended up here, settling on the worst scenario.

He had brought her here! To what purpose, she had her suspicions. Not very pleasant ones either.

She felt sick, like someone had stuffed her gut with a bucketful of cold clammy jelly. Had he been the one holding her hand? Her heartbeat quickened. And she had returned the gesture! Feeling dirty, she squirmed.

Then there was Fanalia. She needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Hitomi! You're awake! Feeling alright?" A concerned female asked her, entering the room with a cheerful smile on her face.

"C-celena?" She stuttered. This was just great. Her again.

"You scared me for awhile there. I'm glad you're feeling better than you were." She took a seat next to the bed and looked at her anxiously.

Behind the blanket she was clutching to, Hitomi's upper lip curled angrily until she finally snapped. "Where the hell am I and why am I here? Answer me!" She bit out. "I'm leaving!" Ripping the covers off herself, she whipped her legs over one side of the bed, and tried to stand up.

She failed miserably. Her legs became puddles of water, and she collapsed to her knees. Crying out, she smacked the floorboards repeatedly with her palm.

"Sorry, you're still too weak. Besides, the physician wants to keep an eye on you for a few days." Attempting to help her back to bed, Celena wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Hitomi pushed her away.

"What physician?" Grumbling, she looked up at her with frustrated eyes. "I can get up myself."

Celena backed away from her, kneeling beside her instead. Her head turned in the direction of the end of Hitomi's bed when she heard several muffled curses. It sounded like a certain prince she knew.

"Van, is that you?"

"Yea." He muttered.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked him, eyebrows raising in question.

Pushing himself up slowly, he looked at her, a nasty lump staining his forehead purple, blood dribbling from the wound in spurts. "You'd be on the floor too if she threw that bloody basin at your head!" He spat out, glaring daggers at her.

00000000000000000000000000000

Allen strode down the long corridor, taking long strides, sharp blue eyes set straight and rigid. Just moments ago one of his men handed him a letter addressed to him, directly from King Aston himself, King of Austuria. His homeland. The contents of the letter only confirmed his suspicions.

A war was brewing.

He demanded that Allen return to Palas immediately with the Crusade, and burn the letter.

Allen knew as he was taking heavy steps down the halls of Fanalia's palace, letter folded in his gloved hand, that what he was about to do bordered on treason. He also knew that he was obliged to do this. His honour as a friend and knight was at stake.

There was a rap at the door, followed by pounding. "Folken, we need to talk. Now." His voice boomed, harsher than necessary.

"Come in. I was expecting you." Folken's stated in a low tone, dry as a bookshelf filled with old books.

Thrusting the door open, Allen marched in, finding the Fanalian King reclined in his chair pouring over what looked like reports, his reading glasses perched precariously on his nose. "You were? May I ask why?"

"Have a seat." As directed, Allen fell into the chair across from him, flicking the letter onto his desk. It scattered across the parchment littering it, stopping dangerously close to the edge. Folken peered at him, his calculative eyes searching his proud ones.

"That came for me today. Written by King Aston himself. The messenger must have run several horses into the ground to get it to me." Allen gruffly said. "You'll find its contents interesting enough."

"Indeed." Folding the reports in his hand, the silver haired man picked up Allen's letter, skimming it over thoughtfully, fingering his earring absently. "I agree with you. This was written several days ago."

"And?"

"Ziabach is coming to Fanalia it seems." Folken tossed the letter back onto the desk, uninterested.

"Yes, I know that but-- What do you plan to do?" Allen forced out, clenching his fists.

"Set up my defences, evacuate the city. They won't get past us. We were expecting them. All the arrangements have been made, save one." Pulling his thin glasses off his face, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That would be?"

"I would like you to take Van and Merle with you when you leave. If Ziabach plans on assassinating Van, they are least likely to look for him in your company. May I ask this of you?" He gravely asked.

"Of course. They can stay at my manor. I won't introduce them to the King, to keep them safe from the public eye." Allen nodded.

"Thank-you, Allen. I am in your debt." Managing a wry smile, Folken stood up from his chair, Allen doing the same. Together they clasped each other's forearm in a heartfelt gesture.

"Please take care of yourself. Write to us as soon as you are able."

Folken clapped his shoulder. "And you do the same. I fear Austuria will be next on Ziabach's list.

Allen's expression grew grim. "I know. All the more reason for us to stay strong."

"Yes."

"Good-bye, but not farewell, my friend." Bowing, Allen shot him one last quick glance before taking off the way he came.

Folken stood deathly still, gaze lingering after the young blonde man. "Take care of my brother. He may not understand."

He looked back at his wide desk, brow crinkling, aging him ten years. Weeks ago he had received reports of Melef sightings, and recently a floating fortress had been spotted just outside Fanalia's border. That had given him plenty of time for him to prepare for an assault. Hours ago, he had issued an evacuation notice to be distributed throughout the city. By now, people should be pouring out of their homes in waves.

Folken had taken every measure he deemed essential, but would it be enough?

00000000000000000000000000000

_Feral blood-red eyes stared at her obsessively, she could feel them lingering on her. The boy grinned at her mischievously, toying with a lock of his white-silver hair. He walked up beside her, eyes never straying from her face, and slowed to her steady pace. "You're stuck here, I've heard. Don't worry, you don't have to be alone."_

_A taller chestnut-haired man with eyes framed by specs, tapped the back of his head with a hand, chastising him. "Dilandau, stop hassling her. She's too old for you anyways. Trust me."_

_Dilandau pouted, looking up at the man with disappointed eyes. "But father--"_

"_Go ready your slayers, and report back. The emperor has a mission for us, and I have one for you as well." The man offered his arm to Sora. She accepted it gracefully without comment._

"_Oh, do tell." Dilandau smirked, running one finger down his cheek and off his chin._

"_Now, Dilandau."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will be back. _Milady_" Flashing his teeth at the woman shrouded in mysteries, he vanished down the hall, the sound of his footsteps echoing after him._

"_Pay him no mind. He was not always like this." The man said with sad eyes, not meeting her eyes when she glanced at him._

"_No. He used to be so gentle, like his mother. They loved picking flowers together, in a field drenched in sunshine." Sora's mouth opened reluctantly, her face clouding over._

_Stiffening, the man nodded. "Now I know why the emperor requested your presence. You truly have a miraculous gift. But now, you are trapped here, just as I am."_

_They quietly pattered down the hallway, arms still linked. She had been brought here to a land of metal to play tool to a man consumed by greed. There was no escaping. She could only wait, and watch. For the time being._

_The tall man escorted her to a courtyard, a place where trees, grass, and flowers grew freely underneath a harsh light from above. A little oasis, complete with a miniature flock of songbirds. Sora allowed herself one small smile._

"_I brought you to this place because I knew you would feel more at peace here. Stay here awhile. I will be back to collect you when I can." Gingerly, he lowered her arm, and stepped back._

"_Thank-you." She murmured, grateful. He nodded and left her to her own devices._

_The hours trickled by her slowly. She amused herself by observing the birds, and relaxing by a tiny brook that ran through the area, marvelling on where it lead to once it left the room. It was pleasant her, despite the heavy air. There was no breeze to lightly tussle the canopy above her. It bothered her, but she tried her best to ignore it._

_She was musing on her situation here when the metallic ceiling rattled overhead. It irked at her heart. Perhaps she should contact the Dragon. Her surroundings would make it easier now than it was before. Closing her eyes, she centred herself, easing her mind as flashes of people and places passed her vision, narrowing her sights on one flash in particular. Before her was a grand ball complete with dancing and a banquet. If she looked closer at the table, she could make out the awkward raven-haired youth._

_The dragon._

_Breathing out deeply, she pushed herself into that moment. She couldn't change the past, but she could influence the future._

_000000000000000000000_

**AN:** Thanks for reading guys! And of course, the people who reviewed. If you notice any errors, please point them out to me so I can change them. That would be nice. -.-"


End file.
